


Plus Long que le Silence

by HyperRaspberry



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Drawing, Established Relationship, Fanart, Florist/Tattooist AU, Illustrated, Language of Flowers, M/M, sort of
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: UA Fleuriste/Tatoueur - Alors que Bucky perd la mémoire, la vie qu'il a construire avec Sam s'effrite en même temps qu'il essaye de recoller les morceaux. Sam veut l'aider autant qu'il peut, même si cela signifie le laisser partir ... [Traduction]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Longer Than The Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579395) by [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves), [seratonation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation). 



> Bonjour tout le monde ! Noël approche et je ne me sentais pas de me goinfrer sans faire un petit cadeau - mais comme l'écriture c'est compliqué ces derniers temps, je me venge sur la traduction. Voici un texte disponible en langue originale sur Ao3, "Longer Than The Silence". Originairement, c'est la suite d'un autre OS, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre !
> 
> J'espère que ce texte vous plaira autant qu'à moi, bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes !

Sam se réveille en premier, trop tôt pour le premier jour de l'année. Il est trop bien installé pour bouger, sous des piles de couverture, avec les bras de Bucky autour de lui. Il a l'air de dormir. Leurs jambes sont entremêlées.

Il prend une minute pour profiter de la vue, du soleil qui se penche sur le lit à travers les rideaux, des petites tâches de poussière qui font la ronde dans la chambre tranquille, tandis que Bucky respire doucement. La chambre est plus petite que celle de leur maison, il y a de vieilles bricoles sur les vieilles étagères de Bucky, mais c'est une chambre confortable et chaleureuse malgré la neige dehors.

Il sait qu'il devrait laisser Bucky dormir – c'était une longue et bruyante nuit, avec les sœurs de Bucky et les enfants – mais il se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. Bucky se réveille presque immédiatement. Il lui rend son baiser, tout aussi doux, puis il rapproche Sam de lui avec son bras et pose son front contre le sien.

« J'ai cru que c'était un rêve, » murmure Bucky.

« C'est bien mieux qu'un rêve, » répond Sam, souriant, avant d'ajouter : « Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux. »

Bucky secoue la tête contre son coussin. « Tu as raison, c'est bien mieux qu'un rêve », dit-il, avant de se glisser un peu confortablement contre Sam. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Trop tôt, » répond Sam. « Ecoute. »

Ils restent silencieux un moment. « Je n'entends rien, » dit Bucky.

« Exactement, » ricane Sam. « Tout le monde dort. »

Bucky rit doucement. « On est pas si bruyants. »

« Non, » dit Sam. « Pas individuellement. Mais tous ensemble ? C'est pire qu'une armée, ou une équipe de foot. »

Bucky roule des yeux mais son sourire ne disparaît pas. « On est nombreux, » concède-t-il. Il marque une pause, regarde Sam, songeant à quelque chose. « J'ai une idée. »

« Oh non, » dit Sam. « Est-ce que je dois dire oui ? »

« Oui, » dit Bucky. « Non. Enfin – tu n'es pas obligé, et tu ne vas probablement pas aimer au début mais je te promets que ça vaut le coup. »

Sam soupire. « Lance-toi. »

« Il y a un lac, » commence Bucky, « à environ dix minutes de marche d'ici. »

« Oh non, » répète Sam.

« C'est sur le terrain des Khans, ils sont en vacances chez leur famille à cette époque de l'année, » continue Bucky « alors ils nous laissent y aller. »

« La surface est gelée, c'est ça ? » devine Sam.

« Tu sais patiner ? » demande Bucky, et offre à Sam son regard le plus implorant.

« C'est dégoûtant, » dit Sam, « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'y résiste pas. »

« Tu peux prendre mes vieux patins », réplique Bucky avec enthousiasme, se débarrassant des couvertures.

« Je n'ai pas encore dit oui ! » le rappelle Sam, tandis qu'il passe la porte. Il roule des yeux, et décide de le suivre lentement.

* * *

Sam tient mal sur ses pieds au début. Bucky fait de son mieux pour ne pas se moquer tandis qu'il décrit des cercles autour de lui.

Sam glisse et Bucky est juste là, le soutenant.

« Je savais le faire, avant, » dit Sam.

« Je te crois, » dit Bucky, même s'il n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout. « On devrait aller au Wollman Rink, que tu t'entraînes un peu. »

« Je n'ai même pas de patin, » rétorque Sam.

« Je suis sûr qu'on peut t'en trouver en ville, » dit Bucky. « Tu sais, New-York, là où on vit. »

« Te fous pas de moi », siffle Sam, se détachant doucement de Bucky pour tenir debout seul.

Bucky sourit. « Quand tu te seras habitué, tu vas adorer. C'est comme voler. » Il patine un peu plus loin, les bras écartés en guise de démonstration.

« Frimeur, » lui dit Sam.

« Oh, Sam, » dit Bucky, « Fais pas cette tête. Viens, je vais te montrer. »

Il prend les mains gantées de Sam dans les siennes, et s'assure qu'ils tiennent tous les deux bien debout avant de commencer à glisser doucement, entraînant Sam avec lui.

« Je vais aller plus vite, okay ? »

Sam opine, alors Bucky accélère. Sam commence à sourire, suivant le mouvement. « Ouais, » dit-il, « c'est pas si mal. » Il lâche la main de Bucky et glisse seul, s'approchant du milieu du lac. Mais avant d'être trop assuré, il glisse et retombe sur le derrière.

« Ow, » grogne-t-il, alors que Bucky file vers lui.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, » dit-il, se massant le bas du dos. « Je pense que j'ai une plaie à l'ego par contre. »

Bucky rit et lui tend la main. « Essaye d'y aller doucement. »

Sam lui prend la main et Bucky commence à le relever, mais avant que Sam ne soit vraiment debout, ils entendent un craquement. Les yeux de Sam s'agrandissent, et tous les deux regardent vers le bas, pour voir une fêlure en forme d'étoile sous les pieds de Bucky.

« Ne bouge pas, » lui souffle Sam.

« Je vais te faire redescendre, » dit Bucky, « et tu vas glisser loin de moi, okay ? Assis, aussi loin que tu peux. »

« Non, » répond Sam, en essayant de se relever seul, mais il y a un nouveau craquement inquiétant, alors il ne bouge plus.

« Je vais essayer de me baisser, et de m'éloigner aussi, » assure Bucky. « Ça va aller. »

Il regarde la fissure et se baisse doucement. Mais avant que sa main ne touche la glace, il glisse et tombe en avant.

Ses genoux s'écrasent sur la glace et tout devient noir.

* * *

Sam voit la tête de Bucky heurter la glace dans un choc sourd, avant qu'il ne passe à travers.

« Bucky ! » crie-t-il, mais il n'y a plus un mouvement, la surface ne bouge pas.

Sam retire ses gants et attrape son téléphone, appelle Steve, en espérant qu'il soit déjà réveillé chez Becca.

« _Sam_ , » entend-il après que Steve ait décroché.

« On est au lac, » s'écrie-t-il précipitamment, « Bucky est tombé sous la glace ! Je vais le chercher ! »

Il réfléchit avant que Steve ne puisse protester, glisse son téléphone dans son gant, et plonge.

L'eau est glacée, plus que ce qu'il croyait. Il ne voit rien au début, mais quelque chose attire son attention et il remercie qui peut l'entendre pour l'horrible veste orange de Bucky.

Il nage jusqu'à attraper le tissu. Remonter est plus difficile, les patins sont un poids mort qui l'entrainent vers le bas, leur forme est totalement inefficace pour ça. Quand il parvient à la surface, ses muscles le lancent, et ses poumons hurlent. Il sort de l'eau et tire Bucky avec lui. Il le garde contre lui, essaye de retrouver sa respiration, en espérant qu'il se réveille.

« Hey, » dit-il, en utilisant sa main libre et taper doucement sur les joues de Bucky. « Buck, allez, réveilles-toi. »

Mais Bucky ne se réveille pas. Ses lèvres sont blues et sa tête lourde.

Sam essaye de se ressaisir, il ne sait même pas comment il arrive à les sortir de l'eau sans tomber à nouveau.

« Sam ! » Il lève la tête et voit Steve au bord du lac. « Ne bouge pas ! »

« Il ne respire pas ! » s'écrie Sam, paniqué. « Quoi que tu fasses, fais vite ! »

Steve envoie une corde dans sa direction. Sam l'enroule autour de la poitrine de Bucky, sous ses bras, et avec l'aide de Steve, ils le traînent sur la glace et l'emmènent en lieu sûr.

Une fois qu'il est sûr que Bucky est sur la terre ferme, il recule, écoute Becca essayer de le réanimer et devenir hystérique, parce que Bucky ne répond pas. Alors que Sam s'éloigne de la rive, Mary arrive à son tour.

« Retire tes vêtements mouillés, » dit-elle. « Steve, il y a des couvertures dans ma voiture. Sois-sûr que Sam se couvre, et ramène en pour Bucky. »

La poitrine de Bucky se soulève, il tousse et crache de l'eau, alors elle le fait rouler sur le côté, et lui retire sa veste. Elle enroule la couverture que Steve lui donne autour de lui et s'assoit.

« Vous devez aller à l'hôpital, » dit-elle. « Steve, emmène-les dans la voiture. Becca, il faut que tu rentres. »

« Je veux venir avec vous, » répond Becca. « Je ne peux pas… »

Mary se lève et pose ses mains sur les épaules de Becca. « Tu le peux et tu vas le faire. », ordonne-t-elle. « Tu es une mère, alors comporte toi en mère. Va t'assurer que tout le monde se réveille, prenne son petit déjeuner et se prépare, et ensuite rejoins-nous. »

« Se prépare ? » répète Becca, regardant autour d'elle pour voir Steve et Sam transporter Bucky jusqu'à la voiture.

« Il respire, » lui assure Mary, « mais il ne se réveille pas. Plus vite on arrive à l'hôpital, mieux ce sera, d'accord ? Alors arrête de poser des questions et rentre. Tu fais ton boulot, et je ferais le mien. »

Becca hoche la tête, retourne dans sa voiture, et s'en va.

Mary va dans sa propre voiture et démarre à son tour. Sam ne quitte pas Bucky des yeux alors qu'elle prend la route de l'hôpital.

* * *

Le personnel essaye de les séparer à l'hôpital, mais Sam refuse d'emblée. « C'est mon partenaire, je ne vais nulle part. »

« La chambre n'est pas assez grande pour deux équipes, » insiste Mary.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une équipe, j'ai ma couverture, je vais bien. »

« Je suis sa sœur, » dit-elle fortement, « tu penses que c'est facile pour moi ? Mais je sais ce que je fais, alors fais-moi confiance, d'accord ? »

Il presse ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre et hoche la tête.

« Va te changer, » dit-elle, « va dans un lit, et laisse les s'assurer que tu vas bien pour que tu sois là quand il se réveille. »

Il opine à nouveau et laisse une autre infirmière l'entraîner plus loin. Il les laisse l'examiner autant qu'ils le souhaitent. Finalement, ils le laissent tranquille avec une bouillotte et les radiateurs montés à fond.

Il faut peu de temps à Becca pour arriver avec des vêtements secs pour qu'il se change, et il est dehors, pour retrouver Bucky.

Steve se lève pour accueillir Becca, qui lui dit que Tony attends dehors. Sam prend la place de Steve près de Bucky et opine vers Lily, assise de l'autre côté du lit. Elle a des traces de larme sur le visage et ses yeux ont rougis. Becca s'approche d'elle et Lily se pousse pour qu'elles partagent la chaise.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu », souffle-t-elle. « Mais il ne se réveille pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit d'autre, » demande Becca.

« Ils pensent qu'il pourrait y avoir une lésion cé-cérébrale, » balbutie-t-elle, ses yeux s'embuant à nouveau. « Mais ils ne peuvent pas dire à quel point jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. »

Sam se penche en avant et prend la main de Bucky. « Il se réchauffe. »

Lily hoche la tête. « Le plus sera le mieux, qu'ils ont dit. » Et elle pleure à nouveau.

Becca passe ses bras autour de ses épaules. « Ça va aller, » dit-elle, « il va s'en sortir. »

Lily opine, mais n'arrête pas de pleurer.

« Viens, » dit Becca en la relevant, « allons chercher quelque chose à boire. Tu as pris ton café ce matin ? » Elle guide Lily dehors et ferme la porte derrière elles.

Sam regarde la poitrine de Bucky se lever et s'abaisser doucement. Un tube passe sous son nez, une perfusion dans son bras, mais il est toujours pâle. Sam veut juste se glisser dans le lit à ses côtés et prétendre que c'est toujours le matin, que ce n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar.

* * *

Bucky ne se réveille pas le jour suivant, ni celui d'après. Steve emmène Sam à la maison finalement, lui fait prendre sa douche et dormir dans un vrai lit. Quelqu'un est venu dans la chambre et y a mis de l'ordre, mais les oreillers portent toujours l'odeur du shampooing de Bucky. Sam en serre un et en hume le parfum. Il est si épuisé qu'il s'endort en quelques secondes.

Il se réveille en sursaut, seul dans le lit. Quand il reprend ses repères, il recouvre son visage avec ses mains et essaye de respirer. Il fait sombre dehors mais il n'a plus du tout sommeil. La maison est silencieuse, mais ça n'a plus rien à voir avec le Jour de l'An. Il prend une autre douche, avec de l'eau aussi chaude qu'il peut le supporter, et s'habille rapidement. La chambre qui semblait chaleureuse quelques jours auparavant est juste étouffante à présent.

Il laisse une note pour Steve et Tony, et prend leur voiture pour se rendre à l'hôpital.

Il y trouve Becca affalée sur une chaise dans la chambre de Bucky, alors il en prend une autre. Elle le regarde avec inquiétude. « Est-ce que tu as dormi au moins ? »

Il hoche la tête. « Mais je ne peux plus. Du changement ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Je continue d'espérer qu'il va au moins bouger, tu sais ? C'est comme s'il était juste endormi. »

Ils écoutent le bip régulier des moniteurs, étrangement réconfortant dans la faible lumière.

« Tu devrais rentrer, » dit-il, « et essayer de te reposer. »

Elle hoche négativement la tête. « Je ne saurais pas quoi faire de mon temps, » dit-elle. « Cory s'occupe des enfants, et je sais que Lily fait le ménage pour se calmer. » Elle hausse les épaules.

« Tu dois prendre soin de toi, » insiste Sam, et elle roule des yeux dans sa direction.

« C'est pour ça que tu es debout à trois heures du matin, l'air misérable ? »

Il sourit, malgré lui. Elle marque un point. Il n'est pas en position de réprimander qui que ce soit. Becca finit par s'endormir, mais Sam croise juste les bras et regarde les écrans. Et attend que Bucky se réveille.

* * *

Les autres le rejoignent au matin, en apportant le petit-déjeuner, du café et du bruit, et c'était comme si Bucky avait juste attendu que tout le monde se mette à l'aise.

Ça arrive doucement. Lily distribue les pâtisseries et les cafés quand Bucky s'étire.

« Est-ce que tu m'as ramené un éclair ? »

Tout le monde se tait et se tourne vers lui alors qu'il se redresse. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande-t-il, les observant tour à tour, avant son environnement.

« Je vais chercher un docteur », dit Becca, avant de courir à l'extérieur.

Bucky la regarde partir et se tourne vers les autres. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi je suis là ? »

« Comment tu te sens ? » l'interroge Sam, se penchant pour prendre sa main.

« Fatigué, » répond-il, « pourquoi je ne peux pas me souvenir de comment je suis arrivé ici ? »

« On patinait sur le lac, » dit Sam, « la glace s'est brisée, tu es tombé… Tu ne t'en souviens pas du tout ? »

« Non, je – nous ? » il demande, libérant sa main pour toucher sa tête. « Tu connais mes sœurs ? »

« Bucky, » dit Sam, doucement, son cœur dans la gorge, « J'ai rencontré tes sœurs pour Thanksgiving, puis on a passé Noël et le Jour de l'An chez Becca. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoue Bucky, regardant Steve, « c'est un de tes amis ? »

« Buck, » fait Steve, à voix basse, ayant l'air aussi apeuré que Sam l'est, « Sam est ton fiancé. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrie Bucky, avant de se tourner vers Sam, confus, « Mais je ne te connais même pas, je ne – qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Sam se sent malade. Il est figé sur place, incapable de comprendre pourquoi ça arrive.

A peine les docteurs leur ont-il sommés de sortir qu'il tombe à genou, incapable de respirer.

« Je ne comprends pas, » répète Sam, « pourquoi il se souvient de vous tous sauf de moi ? »

« Il est probablement juste désorienté, » dit Becca, une main sur son épaule. « Les docteurs vont s'occuper de ça."

Les médecins restent à l'intérieur pour ce qui a l'air d'être toute la journée, mais Sam ne peut pas bouger, ne peut même pas réfléchir à ce qui est en train de se passer.

Quand les médecins sortent enfin, ils ne laissent personne entrer. A la place, le médecin en chef les conduit dans un long couloir jusqu'à son bureau. Ils s'entassent tous dans l'espace restreint, Becca prenant le seul siège tandis que le docteur s'installe derrière son bureau.

Elle les regarde pendant un moment, les mains croisées. « Il semblerait que M. Barnes soit victime d'une amnésie rétrograde », dit-elle. « Il a perdu de la mémoire épisodique, donc ce qui est relié aux émotions, mais sa mémoire procédurale a l'air intacte - »

Sam arrête d'écouter après ça. Il sait qu'elle continue de parler, mais il n'enregistre pas ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tout ça ? » demande-t-il enfin. « Est-ce qu'il va aller mieux ? »

Le docteur soupir. « La réponse simple est peut-être, » dit-elle, « j'aimerais vous dire quelque chose de plus concret, mais avec ce type de blessure, ça dépend vraiment de l'individu, et à quel point ils veulent travailler dessus. Honnêtement, certains patients ne retrouvent jamais certains de leur souvenir, mais ils vivent pleinement malgré tout. »

Sam lui glisse un regard plein de reproche. Elle évite de répondre.

« Quand est-ce qu'on pourra le voir, » demande Lily avant qu'il ne réagisse.

« Maintenant, » répond le docteur en se levant. « Nous lui avons donné des sédatifs alors il dormira certainement, et je vous demanderais de le voir deux ou trois à la fois. Il est assez bouleversé, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, alors ne le pressez pas trop. »

Ils sortent. Becca, Mary et Lily vont le voir les premières.

Sam se balade dans le hall et s'assoit, la tête basse tandis qu'il essaye de mettre un pied devant l'autre, comment il va s'en remettre, comment prendre la situation en main, comment convaincre Bucky qu'ils sont ensemble.

« Tu vas bien ? » Il lève les yeux pour voir Steve devant lui, le couvant presque.

Ses sourcils se lèvent et il se frotte les lèvres. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il, prenant du recul. « Il ne se souvient pas de moi. Comment je suis supposé l'aider s'il ne sait même pas qui je suis ? »

Il ne demande pas, _qui va m'aider, moi_?

Steve soupire, et s'assoit à côté de lui. « Le médecin a dit que ça pourrait être temporaire. »

« Ça ne m'aide pas là, » insiste Sam. Il ne peut pas regarder le visage de Steve, où la pitié est presque palpable. Il fixe ses mains, croisées entre ses genoux.

« Comment il va ? » demande-t-il enfin.

« Il dort, » répond Steve. « Le docteur dit qu'on peut le ramener à la maison demain. »

Sam hoche la tête, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je pensais, » continue Steve, « on pourrait rester chez Becca quelques semaines, jusqu'à son prochain rendez-vous, et là, peut-être qu'on pourra le ramener chez Tony et moi. »

« Non, » le coupe Sam avec défiance. « Non, il devrait rentrer à notre appartement. C'est chez nous. »

« Ça va aller si tu le gardes ? »

« Oui, » rétorque Sam, sûr de lui. « Le médecin a dit que ça l'aiderait s'il est dans des lieux familiers, et c'est là qu'il vit. Il vivait là même avant que j'emménage. Ça a été son foyer pendant des années. C'est normal qu'il retourne là-bas. »

* * *

Ils rentrent à New-York quelques semaines plus tard, quand les médecins sont sûrs que tout va bien, et que Bucky ira voir son médecin traitant dès qu'il sera rentré. La route est longue, silencieuse et inconfortable. Bucky ne pose pas de question et Sam n'offre aucune réponse.

Quand ils arrivent enfin, Sam porte les sacs et laisse Bucky le talonner, regardant autour de lui curieusement. « Donc tu vis ici aussi ? » demande-t-il.

« Oui, » dit Sam. « Ça tombait sous le sens, tu vois ? Steve s'en allait, t'avais besoin d'un colocataire, et mon appart était trop loin du boulot. »

« Donc nous – je suppose qu'on partage un lit. »

« Oui, » répond Sam, « mais je peux dormir sur le canapé si tu veux, ou par terre, la chambre de Steve est toujours là mais il s'est débarrassé du lit - »

« Non, on peut – on partagera, » l'interrompt Bucky. « Les médecins ont demandé des choses familières, pas vrai ? »

Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. « Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Bucky hoche la tête avec détermination et entre pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Ils commandent de la pizza pour le diner et Sam examine Bucky du regard.

« T'as l'air d'avoir beaucoup de questions, » dit-il.

« C'est le cas, » répond Bucky, « Je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé savoir, ce que je devrais pas demander. »

« Tu sais tout, » lui dit Sam, « il n'y a pas de questions que tu ne peux pas poser. »

« Je suppose que les plantes sont toutes à toi ? » demande Bucky, « J'ai jamais pu garder quelque chose de vivant pendant plus d'une semaine.

« Oui, » il approuve, « Déformation professionnelle. »

Les lèvres de Bucky se soulèvent. « Tu collectionne les plantes, je collectionne les tatouages, c'est comme ça que ça marche ? »

Sam est surpris par son propre rire. « J'ai jamais vu la chose de cette façon mais ouais, je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça marche. »

« Tu sais quelque chose sur eux, » demande Bucky, levant son poignet gauche. « Je ne me souviens pas de tous. »

« Bien sûr, » répond Sam, prenant gentiment la main de Bucky. « Ceux-là sont pour tes sœurs, » il fait passer sa main sur les fleurs. « L'étoile nautique, c'est pour Steve : il a la même en bleu. Et les plaques métalliques sur ton épaule, c'est pour toi. Tony les as dessiné et tatoué pour toi. »

« Tony, c'est le mari de Steve ? »

« Oui, mais il ne l'était pas à ce moment-là, » dit Sam. « Tu les as présenté. »

Bucky hoche la tête, y songe. « Et comment on s'est rencontré ? » demande-t-il, éloignant sa main, sans croiser les yeux de Sam.

« On peut dire qu'ils nous ont présenté, » répond Sam. « En fait, c'était Natasha. Vous vous êtes occupé du mariage tous les deux. »

Bucky a l'air pensif pendant un moment. « Comment ça, les plaques métalliques sont pour moi ? »

« C'est ce que tu as dit. Tu m'as raconté que tu avait eu un accident de moto quand tu étais plus jeune, il y avait des dégâts, pas mal de cicatrices, quelques vis en métal qui tenaient le tout ensemble. »

Un des sourcils se lève. « Quoi ? »

Sam lui offre un petit sourire. « C'est pour ça qu'on conduit pour aller chez ta sœur. Tu déteste les aéroports : trop de paperasse. »

« Jésus, » siffle-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Et l'aile sur l'épaule droite. »

« Oh, » dit Sam, le sourire s'échappant de son visage. « Celle-ci est pour moi. »

« Oh, » fait Bucky en écho. Il grimace, les lèvres tournées vers le bas. « Je t'aime vraiment, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, » répond Sam, incapable de cacher la tristesse dans sa voix. Puis il sourit, essayant de se couvrir. « Enfin, j'espère. »

Bucky lui rend son sourire mais ne croise pas son regard. « Je suis désolé », dit-il. « J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas arrivé. »

« Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » répond Sam, rejetant le tout d'un geste de la main. « Tu es vivant, et tu es à la maison. Quoi qu'il arrive, on le traversera ensemble. »

* * *

Bucky se réveille lentement. Ses membres sont lourds et il est trop à l'aise pour bouger. Il n'y a pas de réveil à éteindre, pas de téléphone qui sonne, silence complet. Il s'étire par automatisme et touche son téléphone, le rapprochant de lui, mais c'est différent, plus lourd, plus doux. Il ouvre un œil et voit ce que ce qui est dans sa main n'est pas son téléphone.

Il se lève en sursaut, cherchant son vrai téléphone, et c'est là qu'il voit l'autre personne. Il recule trop vite, s'emmêle dans les draps, et tombe du lit.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe, » dit l'homme, se relevant, regardant autour de lui. Et c'est Sam, son nom est Sam. Il voit Bucky par terre et s'éveille vraiment. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien, » dit Bucky, « j'ai été surpris, c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas – tout va bien. »

« Eh, ça va, » répond Sam en aidant Bucky à se lever. « Tu t'attendais pas à avoir une autre personne dans ton lit, je comprends. »

« Désolé, » soupire Bucky, poussant les draps loin de ses jambes, « de t'avoir réveillé. »

« Tout va bien, » dit Sam. « Ça me laisse une chance de te préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

« Tu me fais le petit déjeuner ? »

« Ouaip, » rétorque Sam, « pancakes, gaufres, mais tu préfères mon omelette. »

Bucky grimace. « Je n'aime pas trop les œufs. »

« Alors cette omelette va changer ta vie, » dit Sam. « Encore. »

Bucky rit. « Alors ça devrait être les meilleurs foutus œufs que j'ai jamais mangé. »

« Oh, ça le sera, » affirme Sam, s'éloignant. Puis il regarde par-dessus son épaule. « Aussi longtemps que tu t'en souviendras. »

Bucky sourit. Il commence à comprendre comment il a pu tomber amoureux de Sam.

* * *

Sam fait de son mieux pour occuper Bucky. Il a l'air d'avoir besoin de se reposer mais Sam suggère qu'ils sortent. Bucky décline. Il reste assis sur le canapé un long moment, les jambes tremblantes, puis se lève et va dans leur chambre. Sam ne sait pas s'il devrait le suivre ou non, mais avant qu'il n'ait prit sa décision, Bucky revient.

Puis il se lève à nouveau et va dans la cuisine, avant de revenir.

« Bucky, » demande Sam. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Bucky s'assoit à nouveau et laisse échapper un soupir. « Non, c'est juste que, je sais que c'est mon appartement, mais j'ai l'impression que des étrangers vivent ici. »

Sam essaye de cacher la blessure mais il sait qu'il échoue à cause du changement soudain dans l'expression de Bucky.

« Désolé, » dit-il, se levant encore, avant de faire les cent pas. « Je sais que tu n'es pas un étranger, et que je suis moi, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne connais pas les gens qui vivent ici. Pourquoi on a des fleurs ? Pourquoi il n'y a plus de boissons énergisantes ? Pourquoi la chambre de Steve est sans vie ? »

Sam ouvre sa bouche pour répondre mais Bucky lui fait signe. « Je sais pourquoi, pas spécifiquement, mais le pourquoi général. »

« Le « pourquoi général » ? » répète Sam, impassible, regardant Bucky marcher dans le salon.

« Oui, » insiste Bucky, et il s'assoit à côté de Sam. « Je savais que ça allait être dur mais je m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit aussi accablant. J'ai l'impression d'être un étranger dans ma propre peau. »

Sam s'approche presque automatiquement, mais il s'arrête juste à temps. Sa main flotte un moment au-dessus de l'épaule de Bucky, sauf que Bucky le remarque et s'éloigne, presque imperceptiblement.

« Désolé, » dit Bucky. « Je ne suis pas habitué à tant de _contact_. »

« Non, c'est moi qui suit désolé, » dit Sam, à présent totalement incapable de cacher la blessure. « On était juste habitué à fonctionner comme ça. Je ne sais pas comment je vais t'aider si on ne peut pas se toucher. »

Bucky a l'air horrifié, mais se détourne rapidement.

Ils restent assis en silence après ça, aucun d'entre eux ne sait comment passer outre. Il faut un moment à Bucky pour parler à nouveau.

« Je pense, » commence-t-il, « je pense que je devrais partir. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrie Sam, pris de court. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est trop, Sam. Pour nous deux, » dit Bucky. « Tu vois pas ? On étouffe tous les deux. »

« Je ne – » essaye Sam, « Je vais bien, et tu iras bien aussi, tu as juste besoin de temps. »

« Non », répond Bucky, « c'est d'espace dont j'ai besoin, et tu souffres. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu vois ça. »

« Je vais bien, » insiste Sam, « essaye d'y penser d'abord. »

« Je ne peux pas penser ici ! » s'exclame Bucky, se levant à nouveau. « C'est trop ! Je ne peux pas respirer ! »

« Bucky, » dit Sam, entendant la défaite dans sa propre voix.

« Tu dois me laisser faire ça. »

Sam prend une grande inspiration. « Je ne dois rien pas te « laisser faire » quoi que ce soit. Tu es ta propre personne. Je ne suis pas ton gardien. C'est juste que je ne sais pas comment régler ça si on ne vit pas ensemble. »

« Tu as dit qu'on vit ensemble que depuis quelques mois, » dit Bucky, « qu'on s'est rencontré et, » il secoue sa main, « comment c'était quand on vivait pas au même endroit. Ça pourrait être pareil. »

Sam n'essaye pas de cacher sa grimace, ou son froncement de sourcils. Il ne sait même pas comment accepter et cacher ses sentiments en même temps.

« Où est-ce que tu vas aller ? »

« Chez Steve, je pense, » dit Bucky, « pour commencer. »

Sam se mort les lèvres, soudain sèches, et se lève.

« Je vais t'aider à faire tes affaires, » dit-il, « c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

* * *

« Je suis désolé, » dit Bucky, pour ce qui a l'air d'être la centième fois. Il peut voir à quel point Sam souffre, malgré tout le courage dont il fait preuve.

« Je comprends, » répond Sam. « J'ai saisi, c'est étrange de vivre ici alors que tu me connais pas, c'est bizarre pour nous deux. Je veux juste que tu sois bien, tu sais ? On a essayé ça, ça n'a pas marché pour toi, et c'est pas grave. »

Bucky déglutit. « Il y a autre chose. » Il fait tourner la bague sur son doigt et la retire.

« Je veux que tu la récupère, » dit-il, regardant la bague entre son pouce et son index.

« Non, » dit Sam en reculant d'un pas. « Surtout pas. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu continues à m'attendre. Les médecins disent que je m'en souviendrais jamais. C'est injuste de te faire attendre quelque chose qui n'arrivera peut-être jamais. »

« Tu ne peux pas abandonner comme ça, » dit Sam, « Je te l'ai donnée pour que tu la gardes. Dans la bonne santé et dans la maladie. »

« On n'est pas marié, » dit Bucky, incapable de regarder Sam.

« Le sentiment y est, » dit Sam, la voix sèche.

Bucky fait un pas en avant et prend la main de Sam. Il fait glisser la bague dans sa paume et referme les doigts de Sam autour. « C'est évident que je tenais beaucoup à toi, » dit-il, « mais tu mérites mieux. »

« Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé, » dit Sam, décrochant son regard de Bucky.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il encore, avant de lâcher la main de Sam.

* * *

Avec le départ de Bucky, Sam devient fébrile. Il va courir après le travail, il va à la salle de sport avant le travail, et la nuit, il ne peut pas dormir.

Dimanche finit par arriver et il devrait vraiment être épuisé. Il espère s'endormir, relaxé. Tout est assez douloureux pour ça.

Mais le voilà réveillé à six heures du matin, incapable de se rendormir. Il jure mentalement contre le soleil, contre son horloge interne, sa vessie et toutes les autres petites raisons qui le maintiennent éveillé.

Il repousse les couvertures et sort du lit, grommelant doucement. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, tout son corps lui fait mal. Il n'a pas fait autant d'efforts depuis longtemps. Il va rester à la maison aujourd'hui, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Il se prépare un petit déjeuner consistant, quelque chose de compliqué avec de nombreux plats et beaucoup de préparation. Puis il nettoie la cuisine. Puis il s'attaque au reste de la maison. Il passe l'aspirateur avec vigueur, allant jusqu'à sous le lit, dans tous les coins et autour des plantes en pot.

Après ça il descend les jardinières et taille les plantes, vérifie qu'elles vont bien, et fait la même chose pour celles qui sont au sol.

Puis il passe de nouveau l'aspirateur.

Il fait une pause pour le déjeuner, et décide qu'il va sortir quoi qu'il arrive. Mais quand il ouvre son placard, il ne supporte pas de voir le vide du côté de Bucky. Il ferme le placard et se tourne vers sa chambre. Un changement s'impose.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé la chambre quand il a emménagé, juste acheté un nouveau lit pour remplacer celui, grumeleux, de Bucky. Alors cette fois, il faut s'y mettre. Sam vit seul maintenant et cette organisation ne lui va vraiment pas.

Il lui faut tout l'après-midi pour bouger les meubles, tant pis pour le déjeuner. Il déplace le placard, tourne le lit, et réalise qu'il n'y a pas de place pour la table de nuit. Alors le placard retourne où il était mais il n'est pas sûr que ça le satisfasse. Il décide de se laisser une semaine et voir comment les choses se passent pour lui.

Puis il passe l'aspirateur dans la chambre une troisième fois.

Après ça, il va mieux et est vraiment épuisé. Il prépare le dîner, encore quelque chose de compliqué, et s'assoit enfin pour se reposer.

Il dort comme un loir cette nuit-là, mais le matin suivant il est debout et de retour dans la salle de gym.

* * *

Bucky a l'impression d'avoir cinq ans quand il arrive dans le salon de tatouage de Tony. Il ne reconnaît pas l'endroit mais il s'y sent bien. Les murs sont recouverts de dessins et les bureaux sont peints en noir et pèlent, mais c'est un espace ouvert.

Le bureau d'accueil est surélevé, accompagné d'une haute chaise et d'un écran qui a vu de meilleurs jours, mais les chaises pour tatouages et les machines sont à la vue de tous depuis l'entrée, et il y a une musique entraînante à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvre.

Natasha est sur la gauche, penchée sur son propre bureau, elle les salue distraitement et retourne à son dessin.

« Mon bureau est celui au fond, » dit Tony, pointant du doigt le bureau près du mur de droite, « mais j'aime passer mon temps au bureau d'accueil pour recevoir les clients. »

« Il aime se sentir grand, » dit Natasha, sans lever les yeux.

Tony a l'air offensé et se détourne vivement d'elle. « C'est ton bureau », dit-il plutôt, dirigeant Bucky vers la droite. Son propre bureau est dos à la boutique alors s'il s'assoit, il peut voir Tony et Natasha, mais la porte serait presque dans son dos.

Il y a une chaise pour tatouage et une autre, normale, devant son bureau, et des dessins à moitié finis éparpillés dessus.

« On a dû prendre quelques-uns de tes clients, et on a essayé d'utiliser tes designs quand on pouvait, » dit Tony, affichant une expression que Bucky ne comprend pas.

« Désolé, » soupire Bucky.

Tony agite sa main. « Tu étais en arrêt maladie », répond-il, « mais maintenant tu es là. »

Bucky s'assoit derrière son bureau et à sa grande surprise, Tony s'assoit en face de lui, sur la chaise à tatouage.

« Je vais bien. Steve et Sam ont déjà tout essayé, » dit Bucky en s'installant derrière son bureau. « Je veux juste que tout redevienne normal. »

Tony le fixe, et malgré le silence de Bucky, il s'approche.

« Je ne suis pas Sam, je ne suis pas Steve. » dit Tony, « Et tu sais que je les adore, mais ils sont tous les deux le cœur un peu trop tendre parfois, alors tu ferais mieux de m'écouter. »

Bucky cligne des yeux, surpris, mais écoute.

« Tu veux que tout redevienne normal ? Pas de problème, et je ne vais pas te dire que Sam était mauvais ou quoi que ce soit parce que Sam est un bon gars. »

Bucky regarde Tony. Il n'a jamais rien dit contre Sam, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi personne ne peut voir qu'il a juste besoin d'espace.

« Mais, » continue Tony, « si tu veux revenir au « normal » que tu penses trouver ici, tu vas devoir lever la tête. Tu vas t'endurcir et faire avec. Ça ne sera pas facile, et ce sera fatiguant, mais tu peux y arriver. Et ce sera seulement à ce moment-là que tu trouveras quelque chose d'assez bien pour guérir. »

« Tony, » commence Bucky, pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à ça.

« Garde-ça pour toi, » dit Tony. « On va te traiter normalement. J'en ai parlé à Natasha, il n'y aura pas de sympathie, pas de regard triste ou de tapes dans le dos compatissante. Soit tu viens travailler, soit tu prends autant de jours de congés que tu veux. »

Bucky hoche la tête. « Merci Tony. »

Tony lui donne un demi-sourire. « Pas de quoi. »

Il va pour se lever mais Bucky l'arrête. « Tony. »

Tony se tourne vers lui, s'asseyant à nouveau.

« Je voulais juste dire, » commence-t-il, et lèche ses lèvres, essayant de trouver les bons mots, « Steve t'aime, et je sais à quel point tu l'aime. »

Le demi-sourire est de retour. « Tu ne me reconnais même pas, » répond-il.

« Et je n'en ai pas besoin, » dit Bucky, « j'ai juste besoin de voir comment tu regardes Steve quand tu penses qu'il ne voit pas. »

« Ah ouais ? » demande Tony, presque sur la défensive. « Et c'est comment ? »

« Comme si tu étais effrayé, » dit Bucky calmement, sans élever la voix, « comme si Steve pourrait te regarder avec autre chose que de l'amour dans les yeux. »

« Ce n'est pas – » commence Tony, mais il ne peut pas finir, et regarde ailleurs.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, » répond Bucky. « Je ne suis peut-être pas complètement présent pour le moment, mais je connais mon meilleur ami. Il a aussi peur que toi. »

« De quoi ? »

« Que tu changes d'avis, » dit Bucky. « Que tu t'en aille ou que tu trouves mieux. »

« Je ne _voudrais_ pas, » rétorque Tony, indigné. « Il n'y a _rien_ , je veux dire - »

« Je sais, » l'interrompt Bucky, qui sourit, taciturne et triste. « Ne gâche pas tout. »

« Ecoute, » dit Tony, « si je peux avoir Steve, si notre relation fonctionne, alors toi et Sam ne pouvez que vous en sortir. » Bucky commence à secouer la tête, regarde ailleurs, mais Tony le coupe. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu as besoin d'espace, alors d'accord. Prend autant d'espace dont tu as besoin, mais si tu décides que tu veux que Sam revienne, tu vas devoir faire des efforts. Vous êtes comme ça tous les deux. »

Il se lève enfin, prend un sac de ce qui ressemble à des pamplemousses derrière son propre bureau et les met sous le nez de Bucky.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Bucky.

« De la pratique, » dit Tony, « les médecins ont dit que ta mémoire procédurale devait être en bon état mais je ne vais pas te laisser faire quoi que ce soit sur un client qui a payé jusqu'à ce que tu sois à l'aise avec les machines à nouveau. »

Bucky essaye de ne pas laisser voir son soulagement écrasant, mais Tony sourit juste, une lueur dans les yeux. « Quand tu seras près, tu pourras me tatouer. »

* * *

Sam ne voulait pas rester si tard, mais il devait faire les comptes et ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait grand-chose à faire à la maison de toute façon.

C'est comme s'il avait juste dit au revoir à Wanda et Pietro il y a quelques minutes, mais quand il lève la tête le soleil est parti et les lampadaires recouvrent tout d'un orange inquiétant.

Il se frotte le visage et s'étire, entendant son dos se remettre en place. Sa nuque est douloureuse à cause de sa posture, mais il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose à part espérer qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil réglera le problème.

Il éteint son ordinateur, repousse toutes les piles de papier qu'il a amassé, s'étire encore avant de s'affaler dans un soupir. Il pense ramener son ordinateur à la maison mais décide de ne pas le faire, faisant déjà des plans pour se faire un dîner rapide et se coucher tôt.

Il fait passer son sac par-dessus son épaule, et fait les dernières vérifications la caisse est débarrassée, le bureau verrouillé, pas de plante vivante en plein air et le frigo marche toujours. Il ferme alors la porte d'entrée et fait descendre la grille. Il grimace aux sons trop forts de la rue sombre. Quand il se tourne, il remarque que les lumières du _Tony's Tattos_ sont toujours allumées.

Considérant ses plants pour le dîner, il traverse la rue. Il frappe à la porte et se rend compte qu'elle est ouverte, la cloche sonnant au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'il entre.

« On est fermé, » dit une voix à l'intérieur, et Sam pleure presque de soulagement.

« Désolé, » dit-il, s'avançant vers le bureau de Bucky. « C'est juste moi. »

« Oh, » dit Bucky, se levant sous la surprise. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai travaillé tard aussi, » explique Sam. « J'ai vu les lumières allumées, j'ai pensé - »

« Sam, » commence Bucky.

« Ecoute, je sais que t'as dit que tu voulais de l'espace, » dit Sam avant de pouvoir s'arrêter, « mais je me suis dit qu'on avait pas besoin d'être "quelque chose". On pourrait juste parler ? »

« Sam, » essaye encore Bucky, mais il ne dit rien d'autre.

Ils restent silencieux encore un moment, et quand il devient clair qu'aucun des deux ne va bouger, Sam parle à nouveau. « Ça fait des semaines. Tu me manque. »

« Je sais, » dit Bucky, qui secoue la tête. « Je veux dire, je ne sais pas, mais je suis juste – c'est trop, Sam. J'essaye juste de comprendre. »

Sam hoche la tête. « Je comprends. Je ne veux pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Merci, » dit Bucky, trop rapidement, « Je - »

« Non, je vais - » dit Sam, avant de s'arrêter. « Au revoir Bucky. J'espère que je pourrais te revoir, » il hausse les épaules, « un jour. »

* * *

Bucky recouvre sa tête avec les oreillers. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il regrette chaque décision qu'il a prise, qu'il en souvienne ou non, qui l'a mené ici, sur le canapé dépliable de Steve.

Il ne se souvient pas beaucoup de Tony, mais Dieu, il aurait voulu se souvenir à quel point Tony peut être bruyant. Et ce n'est pas comme si l'appartement était petit, non. Il est deux fois plus grand que le sien – celui de _Sam_ -, mais il peut toujours entendre les gémissements de Tony depuis la chambre d'amis.

Il est content pour Steve et tout, mais c'est ridicule. Il attrape son téléphone et allume l'écran, plissant les yeux à cause de la lumière.

_J'arrive pas à dormir_ , écrit-il à Natasha.  
 _Tu vas bien,_ répond-elle, avant : _Où est Steve ?_  
Occupé avec Tony, ils sont très bruyants.  
Je devrais te laisser souffrir.

Il grogne et plante son visage dans les coussins, mais son téléphone vibre à nouveau.

_Je suis là dans une heure. Retrouve-moi en bas._

Il envoie un merci silencieux à quiconque peut l'entendre et sort du lit, se préparant aussi vite et aussi silencieusement que possible.

Il retrouve Natasha en face de l'immeuble et ils avancent en silence. Il fait trop froid pour faire la conversation alors Bucky se concentre sur sa marche, regardant la buée de sa respiration monter devant lui.

Elle le conduit jusqu'à un café encore ouvert, dont les lumières sont une oasis dans le noir.

Il tape des pieds à la porte pour faire revenir le sang dans ses orteils, et s'approche du comptoir avec Natasha.

« Un expresso, un latte noisette, » dit-elle à l'employé, avant que Bucky ne puisse dire quoi que soit.

« Latte noisette ? » lui demande-t-il. « C'est ce que je commande d'habitude ? »

« Comment tu peux savoir que c'est pas l'expresso ? » demande-t-elle.

« Rien ne me changera jamais assez pour que j'aime cette eau noire dégoûtante. »

Elle rit, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière. « C'est comme ça que tu l'appelle », s'accorde-t-elle, « eh bien, tu l'aime doux avec du lait, et t'auras probablement besoin d'ajouter deux sucres. »

Il sourit et regarde ailleurs, mais elle lit en lui comme un livre ouvert. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tout le monde me connait mieux que moi, » dit-il. « Je sais que tout le monde essaye de m'aider, mais, » il hausse les épaules, sans finir sa phrase.

Elle le regarde pendant une minute, avec ses yeux verts perçants. « De quoi tu as besoin ? »

La question le fait hésiter, et il y pense vraiment. Il a été si préoccupé par tout ce que tout le monde attendait de lui qu'il n'a pas vraiment considéré autre chose.

« Pas d'attentes, » dit-il enfin. « Je veux passer à autre chose mais j'ai l'impression de décevoir tout le monde. »

« Personne n'est déçu, » dit-elle, le regard dur. « On veut juste que tu ailles mieux. »

« Et si mieux n'est pas pareil qu'autrefois ? »

« Ça ne devrait pas importer pour tes vrais amis, » elle dit, et s'avance, « et ça n'importe pas, fais-moi confiance là-dessus. Concentre-toi sur toi, passe à autre chose, et je te promets que tous ceux qui comptent seront là. »

Il n'est pas sûr de la croire, mais elle a raison. Il a besoin d'avancer, seul. Ils pourront affronter quoi qu'il arrive après, si quelque chose arrive vraiment.

* * *

Sam est surpris quand Tony l'invite à déjeuner.

« Sortie entre amis, » a dit Tony, les mains dans les poches. « C'est quelque chose que les gens font, apparemment. »

« Tu sais qu'on a pas à faire ça, » dit Sam, touillant son Frappuccino. « On ne se connait pas très bien. »

« Je sais, » dit Tony, « mais on a des boutiques qui se font face depuis des années, et nos partenaires sont comme des frères. Je pensais qu'on pourrait au moins discuter. »

« Tu veux parler de quelque chose de particulier ? » demande Sam, souriant à Tony.

Tony soupire. « Non ? » avoue-t-il. « De quoi les gens parlent d'habitude dans ce genre de situation ? »

« De choses normales ? » fait Sam, souriant complètement cette fois. « Je vais commencer : comment vont les affaires ? »

Tony s'illumine instantanément. « Tout va bien, » dit-il. « On a dû annuler plusieurs rendez-vous il y a quelques mois, certains des clients de Bucky, je veux dire. Natasha et moi en avons pris quelques-uns mais avec la moitié d'entre eux qui se rajoutent aux nôtres, il y avait pas moyen d'arranger tout le monde. »

« Tu pouvais pas engager quelqu'un pendant ce temps ? » demande Sam. « Un contrat à durée déterminée jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. »

Tony hausse les épaules, même si cette expression influence plus son visage que ses épaules. « J'ai essayé mais personne ne faisait vraiment l'affaire, et maintenant qu'il est revenu, c'est pas important. »

Sam hoche la tête. « Je comprends, tu veux être sûr que les gens aient de la qualité. »

« Exactement, » dit Tony, « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère. »

Sam sourit, doucement cette fois. « C'est bon à entendre, » dit-il. « Comment il va ? »

« Il va bien, » dit Tony, opinant. « Et toi ? Comment vont les affaires ? »

« Ça va, » dit Sam. « Le printemps est toujours chargé pour nous, les fleurs qui éclosent, la Fête des Mères qui approchent, et des mariages tous les week-ends. »

« C'est bon à entendre, » dit Tony. Il continue sur le même ton, « Et comment ça va personnellement ? »

Sam s'installe bien. « On a vraiment pas besoin de faire ça, » soupire-t-il. « Est-ce que Steve t'as poussé à le faire ? »

« Non, » répond Tony. « Enfin, il a peut-être mentionné que tu avais besoin de soutien, et que lui et Bucky avaient besoin de temps pour eux. »

« Et il t'a envoyé vers moi ? » dit Sam, levant un sourcil sceptique.

« Je suis insulté, » dit Tony, « Je l'aurais fait tu sais - »

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu fais, » souligne Sam.

Les épaules de Tony s'affaissent. « C'est vrai, » dit-il, « mais on s'inquiète pour toi ? On s'inquiète tous pour toi. »

« Vous ne devez pas, » dit Sam. « Je vais bien. »

« T'as pas l'air bien, » affirme Tony, s'avançant pour inspecter le visage de Sam. « Tu n'as pas l'air de dormir non plus. »

« Je ne dors pas, » admet Sam, poussant au loin sa tasse à moitié vide. « Et cette boisson ne va probablement pas m'aider. »

Tony fronce les sourcils.

« Je vais _bien_ , » insiste Sam. « J'ai juste tant de temps que je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Ce n'est pas comme si Bucky et moi passions tout notre temps ensemble, et ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas me débrouiller seul. C'est juste que je ne sais plus ce que je faisais quand j'étais seul avant. »

« Tu fais, » dit Tony. « De merveilleux cookies, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, » il renifle. « Même si tu ne m'en as jamais laissé en avoir. »

« Tony, » répond Sam, « tu es marié à un véritable pâtissier, un expert entraîné. Je ne vais pas te donner mes médiocres cookies pour que tu les compares à ceux de Steve. »

« Mais tu en donnais à Bucky ? »

« J'essayais d'impressionner Bucky, » dit-il, « c'est différent. » Il reste silencieux un moment, se souvenant de la texture de la pâte à cookies entre ses doigts. « Je suppose que je peux en faire une fournée et en ramener. »

Il lève les yeux et voit Tony sourire malicieusement. « C'est ce que je voulais entendre. »

« Tu n'es pas autorisé à les comparer à ceux de Steve, okay ? » dit Sam. « Et tu dois en garder quelques-uns pour Bucky. »

« Parole de scout, » dit Tony, en lui offrant un petit salut.

* * *

« Je veux voir, » dit Bucky.

« Voir quoi ? » demande Steve, et Bucky sait qu'il feint l'innocence.

« Je veux voir les cicatrices, le métal, » dit-il. « Je veux voir à quoi ça ressemblait avant que je recouvre le tout. »

« Oh Buck, » dit Steve, se tournant enfin pour lui faire face. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Le docteur dit que ça pourrait déclencher quelques souvenirs, » insiste Bucky. « Je veux voir. C'est mon corps, et j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Les épaules de Steve tombent alors qu'il soupire. « D'accord, mais laisse-moi t'avertir, c'est pas beau à voir. »

« Je sais, » dit Bucky, « je suis prêt. »

Steve se déplace sur le canapé pour faire plus d'espace pour Bucky et pose l'ordinateur entre eux deux. « Tony a fait quelques photos de l'avant et de l'après, » dit-il, « pour son site, mais il les as retiré quand tu es venu travailler pour lui. »

« Il a fait du bon boulot, » dit Bucky sans regarder Steve, « on ne voit plus du tout les cicatrices. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Steve, souriant doucement. « Les voilà, » il ouvre les photos et rapproche l'ordinateur de Bucky.

Il parcourt les photos lentement. Aucune d'entre elle ne montre son visage mais les photos sont prises sous tous les angles. Il y a une longue cicatrice le long de sa clavicule qu'il a vue sous la douche, mais la peau déchirée de son avant-bras et la longue cicatrice le long de son dos sont maintenant sous les tatouages.

« C'était moi ? » demande-t-il, regardant les cicatrices.

« Oui, » dit Steve, « il y a beaucoup de marques qui viennent de l'accident lui-même, puis il y a eu la chirurgie pour arranger ton épaule et ton bras, qui en a laissé plus. »

« Et après quoi ? C'est juste redevenu normal ? »

« Non, » continue Steve gravement, « tu as du faire de la rééducation pour être sûr que tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Et c'était le cas, tu ne t'es jamais plaint ou quoi que ce soit. »

Bucky hoche la tête lentement. Son bras lui fait bizarre parfois, engourdi par endroits, ou ses doigts picotent, surtout quand il fait froid, mais il n'est pas surpris que Steve n'en sache rien.

Il sert son poing gauche et le relâche, retournant sur le clavier.

Il y a plus de photos de son bras, quelques-uns avant la chirurgie, d'autres avant que les blessures aient guéries. La grande route qui a fait éruption près de son coude et sur sa cuisse sont les pires à voir, ressemblant à peine à de la chair.

Il passe une main sur sa cuisse, où le seul signe de blessure restant est une peau marbrée et une légère désensibilisation, facile à oublier.

« Et les tatouages ? »

« Tu détestait les cicatrices, » dit Steve. « On t'a dit que ce n'était pas grave mais tu détestais la façon dont les gens les regardaient, tu disais que tu voulais que ça t'appartienne, que si les gens devaient regarder, ça pourrait être pour une bonne raison, pour quelque chose de beau. Tu as dit que tu voulais que tout le monde voie à quoi ressemble une seconde chance. »

C'est au tour de Bucky de soupirer. « Je ne me souviens de rien de ça, » dit-il, « je me souviens tomber de la moto, je me souviens de la douleur, mais, » il secoue la tête, « quelques fois je peux sentir la peau tirer un peu bizarrement, » il hausse les épaules, « je ne sais pas. »

« Ça va aller Bucky, » dit Steve. « Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. »

« Tu ne comprends pas, » rétorque Bucky. « Je le suis. Parce que je ne sais plus qui je suis, je sais que j'aime un certain type de musique mais quand je l'écoute maintenant ce n'est pas la même chose, et des chansons que je n'ai jamais entendues me font ressentir des choses, mais il n'y a pas de contexte. J'ai l'impression que, que – je ne peux même pas l'expliquer. » Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et en tire les pointes.

« Alors tu ne dois pas le faire seul, » dit Steve. « Parle à Sam, parle à Tony. On a grandi ensemble, toi et moi, mais il ce n'est plus seulement nous deux maintenant. Tu dis que tu as toujours voulu une grande famille ? C'est ce qu'on a. Tu dois leur donner une chance, ils veulent juste aider. »

Bucky hoche la tête, mais il rend l'ordinateur à Steve et se lève. « Je pense que je vais aller marcher un peu. »

Steve ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Bucky l'arrêt. « J'ai mon téléphone, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, je t'appelle, promis. »

* * *

Bucky ne sait pas vraiment où il veut aller. Il sait juste qu'il a besoin d'être dehors. Le poids de cet autre Bucky, de ce Bucky futur qu'il est apparemment devenu, est suffoquant.

Il sait que Steve essaye de l'aider. Ils le font tous, mais il se sent comme un jeune homme paumé de vingt et un an qui est soudain devenu un trentenaire responsable. Ça lui a pris presque dix ans, il ne peut pas s'y habituer en l'espace de quelques jours, quelques semaines, ou même quelques mois.

Il enfonce ses mains dans ses poches et se rend jusqu'au métro. Il va jusqu'à leur ancien appartement, chez lui et Sam, ou juste chez Sam maintenant.

Il hésite à la porte. Et si Sam n'était pas à la ? Et si c'était une mauvaise idée ? Il est celui qui a dit à Sam qu'il avait besoin d'espace, mais le voilà, déshonorant ses propres vœux.

Il se retourne presque pour partir quand la porte s'ouvre pour révéler Sam qui s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Oh, » dit Sam. « Salut. »

« Hey, » dit Bucky, essayant de ne pas être bizarre. « J'étais juste - » il commence, mais s'arrête. Que fait-il ici ?

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demande Sam, sans fermer la porte. « Dans tes affaires, je veux dire. J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas pris beaucoup de t-shirt et il fait plutôt chaud - »

Bucky secoue la tête. « J'étais juste dans le coin ? » essaye-t-il.

Sam sourit. « J'allais juste acheter à manger mais on peut prendre à emporter si tu veux trainer dehors ? »

« Non, » dit Bucky, l'idée de faire face à l'ancienne vie du « futur Bucky » est juste aussi oppressante que Steve parlant de sa rééducation. « Est-ce que je peux juste venir avec toi ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Sam, et il ferme la porte. « Je pensais au japonais juste en bas, mais tu as une préférence pour autre chose… »

« Non, va pour le jap, » dit-il, et il descend les escaliers avec Sam.

Ils choisissent chacun le leur dans la vitrine et s'assoient dans un coin tranquille, face-à-face. Bucky s'attend à ce que Sam commente ses choix, mais il ne le fait pas.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? » demande Sam.

Bucky hausse les épaules, jetant son wasabi dans la sauce soja pour les mélanger. « J'avais besoin de quelque chose de familier, » dit-il, « je travaillais dans les parages, et Steve et moi avons emménagé ici il y a quelques années – oh, je suppose que c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. » Il peut se sentir rougir, c'est ridicule, et il ne peut pas y échapper.

« Quelques années avant que tu aies vingt-et-un-an ? », demande Sam sans à-coups, ne détachant même pas son regard de son sushi qui tombe lentement en morceau.

« Oui, » dit Bucky, « c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'être parti en vacances ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est familier mais ça semble passé, comme - » il inspire et soupire.

« Eh, ça va, » dit Sam, « on a pas besoin de faire ça, on discute juste, non ? »

Bucky opine, ses épaules sont toujours trop crispées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? » l'entraine Sam.

« Je travaillais dans une boutique d'art, » dit-il. « Je devais aller voir mon vieux responsable mais je le sentais pas. Je ne sais pas dans quel état on a laissé les choses mais soyons réalistes, c'était pas le job de mes rêves ou quoi que ce soit. »

Ça fait rire Sam. « Dis m'en plus, » demande-t-il. « Commerce, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bucky sourit aussi. « Mais tu es fleuriste, » dit-il. « C'est pas un genre de commerce aussi ? »

« Oui, » dit Sam, penchant la tête en guise d'acquiescement, « mais les gens sont juste un effet secondaire dans mon boulot. Je travaille avec les fleurs et les plantes. Les gens arrivent après coup. »

Ça fait rire Bucky. « Et c'est pour ça que Wanda est là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam rit aussi. « Exactement. Wanda est tellement plus douée avec les gens. »

Bucky s'arrête. « Qui est Wanda ? »

« Elle fait partie de mon personnel, » dit Sam sans délai, « tu la connaissais avant. »

« J'ai juste eu un flash de son visage, longs cheveux bruns ? Un accent ? »

Sam sourit. « C'est Wanda, » dit-il, « elle va être tellement contente que tu te souviennes d'elle et pas de son frère. »

« Peter ? » demande Bucky.

« Pietro, » corrige Sam. « Les gens l'appellent juste Peter parfois parce qu'apparemment, Pietro, c'est trop compliqué. » Il grimace à ça.

« Je me souviens de ta boutique, » dit Bucky, « je m'en souviens, on doit y aller, j'ai besoin de savoir si c'est vrai. »

Sam ricane. « Attends », dit-il. « Finissons de manger d'abord, et je t'emmène là-bas. »

Bucky s'assoit à nouveau et pique son sushi. « C'est jamais arrivé avant, » dit-il. « Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. »

« Et tu ne te savais rien de ma boutique avant ça ? »

Bucky secoue la tête. « A un moment elle n'existait pas et la minute suivante c'était comme si je l'avais toujours connue. »

Sam hoche la tête. « Je peux comprendre ça, » dit-il, mangeant ses sushis définitivement plus vite.

Ils finissent rapidement et sortent. Bucky peut à peine rester tranquille dans le train. Quand ils arrivent Bucky regarde _Tony's Tattoos_ de l'autre côté de la rue et se tourne pour faire face à la boutique de fleurs de Sam.

Il fait beaucoup plus sombre à l'intérieur que dans ses souvenirs, et il résiste à la tentation de presser son nez contre la vitre tandis que Sam monte la grille et déverrouille la porte de verre.

Sam le laisse entrer d'abord et Bucky s'y jette tout entier, tournant sur place pour regarder les jardinières, les bols de verre et les fleurs en pot.

« Normalement ce stand est dehors, » dit Sam, le suivant doucement. « J'aime présenter des bouquets de saisons déjà prêts. » Il contourne Bucky pour aller derrière le bureau. « C'est ici que se tient Wanda, elle aime faire des couronnes de fleurs avec celles qu'on ne peut plus vendre. »

Bucky hoche la tête. « Je m'en souviens, » murmure-t-il. « Tu as un jardin, » dit-il, « près de ton bureau. » Il marche vers le fond de la boutique et essaye d'ouvrir la porte. Elle est verrouillée.

« Attends, » dit Sam, la déverrouillant pour lui.

Le jardin est vide, il y a juste quelques branches épineuses et de la boue. Bucky se tourne vers Sam, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. « Je commence à planter en Février d'habitude, » dit Sam, « mais je n'ai pas pu le faire cette année. »

« A cause de moi, » dit Bucky. Il le sait. Soudainement, il ne peut pas respirer. « J'ai besoin de – » dit-il, essayant de repousser Sam.

Sam le laisse passer, et il va dehors, reposant son dos sur la vitre, fermant les yeux et essayant de garder une respiration régulière.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, Sam le regard. « Tu vas bien ? »

Bucky hoche la tête. « Je crois que je devrais rentrer, » dit-il.

Sam opine, « Je t'accompagne, » propose-t-il.

« Tu n'as besoin de le faire, » dit enfin Bucky, embarrassé. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter, malgré ce à quoi je ressemble maintenant. »

« Je sais, » dit Sam, « Je le veux, comme je te l'ai dit. J'aime juste être avec toi. »

Bucky hoche encore la tête. « D'accord, » dit-il, « mais faisons comme avant, quand je ne me souvenais de rien. »

Les lèvres de Sam s'étirent. « Ok. »

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Steve, « je croyais que tu allais mieux ? »

« C'était le cas, » dit Bucky, « c'est le cas, » corrige-t-il, « mais j'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'espace - »

« C'est ce que tu as dit à Sam quand tu t'es installé ici, » dit Steve sur un ton de reproche, croisant les bras. « Est-ce qu'on ne fait pas assez -»

Bucky ricane. « Ecoute, mon pote, c'est pas toi. »

Steve laisse sortir un rire et décroise les bras. « Je peux faire quelque chose ? »

Bucky lui tapote l'épaule. « Non, merci, » dit-il. « J'ai juste besoin de, je sais pas, être seul, réfléchir, faire un peu de recherche. J'ai besoin de vacances. »

« Tu ne vas pas retourner sur la scène de crime, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Steve, les yeux étrécis par la suspicion.

« Non, je n'y ai même pas pensé, » ment Bucky. « De toute façon, ça a dû fondre maintenant, redevenir un lac, il n'y a rien à voir. »

Steve a l'air de douter de lui mais il ne le pousse pas. Au lieu de ça, il l'attire dans ses bras. « Prend soin de toi, » dit-il. « Dis bonjour à Becca et Mary de ma part. »

* * *

Becca est ravie de le voir.

« Je sais que tu es seulement là pour mes lasagnes, » dit-elle, l'aidant à s'installer dans sa chambre.

« Je ne vais pas mentir, » dit-il, « c'était un facteur déterminant. »

Elle rit. « Bien, je me suis assuré que tes draps étaient propres. Rusty peut partager sa chambre avec Ella tant que tu es là. Cory est au travail et les enfants à l'école mais je suis sûre qu'ils voudront t'emmener dehors dans l'après-midi pour attraper des Pokémons ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Pokémon », demande-t-il, « c'est revenu ? »

Elle roule des yeux, « Est-ce que ça nous as déjà quitté ? »

« Merci Becca, » dit-il.

« C'est à ça que sert la famille, » ricane-t-elle, « si tu n'essayes pas de fuir tes sentiments ? »

Il sourit et regarde ailleurs. « J'essaye juste de comprendre certaines choses. »

« Reste aussi longtemps qu'il le faut. »

* * *

Rusty et Ella l'emmènent effectivement sortir cet après-midi, et Becca lui fait des lasagnes. Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, il se sent vraiment chez lui quelque part.

Becca le laisse paresser pendant environ deux semaines avant de s'exprimer.

Il se fait tard et ce sont les seuls encore réveillés. Elle a glissé ses pieds sous ses cuisses, ils regardent un film et boivent du vin. Il se sent bien et relaxé, et le générique défile quand elle parle.

« Comment va Sam ? » demande-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

Il se tourne vers elle, soudain alerte. « Il va bien », dit-il précautionneusement.

« Comment il gère tout, » elle fait tourner sa main vers sa tête, « ça ».

Il grimace. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. « Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai du mal à m'y faire moi-même. Il a l'air d'aller bien. »

« Hmm, » dit-elle, et se concentre à nouveau sur l'écran. Le générique continue de défiler.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Rien », dit-elle, faussement innocente, silencieuse pendant un moment. « C'est juste qu'il avait pas l'air d'aller bien quand tu es tombé dans l'eau, » continue-t-elle, « ou à l'hôpital, quand il a insisté pour que tu rentres avec lui. » Elle hausse les épaules. « Il t'aime vraiment, c'est difficile d'imaginer qu'il va _bien_. »

Le cœur de Bucky se comprise. « Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu », admet-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demande-t-elle, franchement curieuse cette fois.

« Quand je suis avec lui, » dit-il, avant de s'arrêter, essayant de trouver les bons mots. « C'est écrasant. Quelque chose dans ma poitrine, juste, j'ai l'impression que je ne peux plus respirer, comme si quelque chose voulait sortir et que je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. »

Elle le dévisage bizarrement.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? »

« Tu l'aimes, idiot, » dit-elle, tapant sa hanche avec son pied. « T'as des papillons dans le ventre, tu te souviens quand tu avais un coup de cœur pour cette vie, Dotty ? Tu te souviens de l'effet que ça te faisait ? »

Il réfléchit un moment, et puis, « Oh. »

« Oui, _oh,_ » dit-elle. « Imbécile. Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que c'était ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » s'écrie-t-il, essayant de garder la voix basse. « Je pensais que c'était un effet secondaire ou quelque chose comme ça, je pensais que j'étais toujours malade et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit coincé avec quelqu'un qui est _toujours malade_. »

« Oh, Bucky, » dit-elle. « Il s'en moque probablement. »

« Il s'en moque, » dit-il, s'affaissant. « Il a juste dit qu'il voulait être avec moi. »

Elle le couve d'un regard compatissant.

« Non, » il l'averti, « ne - »

« Bucky, » dit-elle, sur un ton qui en dit long.

Il soupire. « Je sais, » dit-il, « putain. Tu penses que j'ai foiré ? »

Elle secoue la tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu te jettes dans une entreprise pour laquelle tu n'es pas prêt, » dit-elle, « mais donne lui une chance, il n'a rien fait pour mériter ça. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois de son côté. »

Elle se lève, tirant la couverture vers elle. « Il est plutôt canon, » dit-elle, incapable de garder un visage serein. « J'aimerais qu'il reste parmi nous. »

« Tu es une horrible personne, » lui dit-il, la suivant à l'étage. « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est de famille, » dit-elle, et évite le coup qu'il lui donne.

* * *

« Okay, donc les règles du jeu, » dit Tony, regardant l'ensemble du groupe. « ça s'appelle « Qui se souvient ? », et on joue la version « strip ». »

« La version « strip » ? » demande Sam d'un air dubitatif.

« Oui, » dit Rhodey avec empathie.

« Je suis pas sûr d'aimer ce jeu », dit Bucky, et Steve lui sourit malicieusement.

« On va le faire chacun son tour, » dit Tony, « Je vais commencer, pour vous donner un exemple. »

Bucky le fixe, mais Tony l'ignore. « Qui se souvient de mon mariage avec Steve ? »

« Oh oui, » dit Sam, prenant une gorgée de bière. « Hortensias blanches et chardons bleus. »

« Belle cérémonie, » approuve Rhodey.

« Je vous déteste tous, » dit Bucky, en retirant une de ses chaussures et en l'abattant sur la table.

Tony sourit. « Donc, tout le monde a compris l'idée ? Rhodey, à toi. »

« Okay, qui se souvient, » il regarde Tony, « du jour où on est resté coincé dans le bureau du Docteur Stephen et qu'on a essayé de voler les réponses du devoir ? »

Tony rit. « Et qu'on a déclenché le système d'alarme le plus bizarre qui soit. »

Ils se tapent dans les mains et les autres grognent, retirant divers vêtements. « Alors c'est comme ça, » dit Sam.

« C'est comme ça que ça va être, » ricane Rhodey. « Bucky, tu es en tête. »

« Eh bien, merde, » dit-il, et il regarde Steve. « Tu te souviens quand on était gosses, de cette fille, Dot. »

Steve sourit. « Dolores, » dit-il. « Qui appelle son enfant Dolores ? Tu avais un sacré coup de cœur. »

Bucky sourit à son tour. « C'est vrai, » dit-il, et il regarde Sam, qui se débat avec son autre chaussure.

« Vous me rendez pas la tâche facile, » dit Sam, « vu que je suis le petit nouveau du groupe et que mon petit ami est amnésique. »

Bucky hausse les épaules. « Désolé. »

Sam soupire de résignation, mais il sourit et regarde Steve, qui a l'air surpris. « Qui se souvient, » il fait une pause, regarde Bucky puis à nouveau Steve, « de ce que Bucky m'a dit le matin après que vous vous soyez battu dans un bar ? »

Steve ricane. Tony fronce les sourcils. Rhodey roule des yeux. « Vous vous êtes battu dans un bar ? » Il se baisse pour retirer une chaussure.

« Juste un petit peu, » dit Steve sur la défensive.

« Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé aussi, » dit Bucky, regardant entre eux tandis qu'il retire son cardigan.

« C'était rien, » dit Steve, « honnêtement, je m'en souviens à peine moi-même. »

« Et Tony ? » fait Bucky d'un ton accusateur.

« Oh non, je n'étais pas là, » dit Tony, croissant les bras et reculant sur sa chaise, « mais je savais que vous vous étiez battu. »

« T'as pas entendu toute la question, Stark ? » dit Sam. « Le matin suivant, qu'a dit Bucky ? »

Tony fronce les sourcils et regarde Steve. « Je croyais qu'on se disait tout, » dit-il.

« Désolé bébé, » dit Steve, n'ayant pas l'air désolé du tout, avant de s'approcher, « mais je dirais : tu te souviens de Bali, cette nuit, sur la plage… »

« Grossier, » le coupe Bucky, retirant ses chaussettes. « Je suis _heureux_ de ne pas savoir. »

« J'aurais souhaité que ce soit toujours le cas, » dit Sam en ôtant son t-shirt, ce qui le laisse avec le haut à manche longues qu'il avait en-dessous.

Bucky essaye de ne pas regarder le bout de ventre dévoilé avant que Sam ne rabaisse son haut.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, » dit Rhodey, fixant ostensiblement Tony et Steve, « mais vous allez devoir m'aider à retirer mes chaussettes. »

« Belle manière de casser l'ambiance, Rhodes », dit Tony, en s'éloignant des murmures de Steve, pour faire reculer sa chaise.

Rhodey met son fauteuil roulant hors de portée. « Non, je plaisantais, » dit-il en riant. « J'arrive pas à croire que t'allais vraiment le faire. »

« Quelle belle preuve d'amitié, » dit Tony pendant que Rhodey s'abaisse pour les retirer. « Je l'aurais fait pour toi, ça me blesse que tu penses que je pourrais - »

« Ça va, ça va, » dit Rhodey, faisant retomber ses chaussettes sur la table avec le reste de leurs affaires. « Ton tour. »

« Qui se souvient de mon plus grand triomphe avant que je devienne tatoueur ? »

« C'était un désastre monstrueux, » dit Rhodey.

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillent. Sam retire ses propres chaussettes, résigné.

« Ça avait été récompensé, non ? » dit Bucky, prenant une poignée de chips. Ils le regardent tous. Il hausse les épaules, « J'ai cherché sur Google. »

« Oh mon dieu, » dit Tony.

« Et oui, » approuve Bucky. « Le jeu s'intensifie, n'est-ce pas ? Steve ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive à ton visage ? »

Steve, lentement, lentement, retire son autre chaussure. Tony le regarde avec horreur. « Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Je suis sûr que tu m'en as parlé mais … ça me reviens pas là tout de suite, » dit-il.

Bucky ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui rire au nez. « Tu devrais faire une recherche plus tard, » dit-il à Steve, « ça vaut largement le coup. »

Sam a déjà sorti son téléphone.

« Oh mon dieu, » dit-il en regardant Tony. « Tu as dessiné ça ? »

« Il se pourrait que j'y aie contribué, oui, » dit Tony.

« Laisse-moi voir, » dit Steve, se penchant vers Sam pour regarder la photo. « Oh. Tony. »

« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit, » insiste Rhodey. « Une monstruosité. »

« Eh, c'était les années 80, » dit Tony. « C'était la dernière mode. »

Bucky laisse échapper un rire, se penchant aussi vers Sam pour encore regarder la photo. « Est-ce que ça avait besoin d'être aussi grand ? » demande-t-il, « Et les couleurs ! »

« Je les avais un peu atténuées quand on m'a dit que c'était trop. »

« C'est atténué ? » demande Sam, ses sourcils s'élevant.

« Pourquoi t'as abandonné la création de mode, déjà ? » demande Bucky. « Je pense que je sais pourquoi mais je ne peux pas mettre le doigt dessus. »

« Je retirerais tous mes vêtements pour cette histoire, » dit Sam. « Ta page Wikipédia dit que tu étais génial, et que tu serais aussi génial qu'Alexander McQueen un jour. Et tu as juste disparu. Ils ne savent même pas que tu as un salon de tatouage. »

« Oui, et j'aimerais que ça reste comme ça, » dit Tony, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Hey, t'es pas obligé de - » dit Sam, en regardant les autres.

« Non, Bucky connait cette histoire donc c'est juste de lui dire à nouveau, » dit-il. « Donc – Stark Fashion marchait bien, et je pensais que tous nos matériaux étaient produits ici, aux Etats-Unis. Obie, mon mentor, m'a dit que tout était légal, et qu'on se faisait autant d'argent parce qu'on était vraiment populaires. » Il se déplace, mal à l'aise. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai fait une école d'art que je suis stupide. Les chiffres ne coïncidaient pas, j'ai fais le calcul. »

« Alors, comment - » demande Bucky, alors qu'un sentiment d'épouvante l'envahit.

« Travail d'enfant, » dit-il, « dans des pays en voie de développement. Pas de salaire minimal, rien du tout, travaillant sans relâche, pour – pour quoi ? Des robes ? Alors j'ai tout arrêté. Plus de robe, plus de design, plus de Stark Fashion. Le seul design que je fais maintenant, je le fais moi-même. Peau, pas de tissu. C'est plus sûr comme ça. »

Ils restent tous silencieux pendant un moment. Puis Rhodey regarde Sam. « Donc tu as besoin d'aide pour retirer toutes tes fringues ou tu vas t'en sortir ? »

Ils rient tous, la tension brisée. Ils arrivent à le débarrasser de tous ses vêtements jusqu'aux dessous, l'encourageant à chaque couche qu'il retire, avant que Rhodey ne fléchisse. « Personne n'a besoin de voir ça ! »

« Eh bien, » dit Sam, « je pense que j'ai eu assez d'aventures pour ce soir. Je vais partir avant de m'attirer d'autres problèmes. »

Bucky ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être rouge, et s'occupe en emmenant les bouteilles vides et les bols de chips dans la cuisine pendant que Sam se rhabille.

« Je vais sortir aussi, » dit Rhodey. « Je vais te distancer ! »

« Hey, » l'appelle Sam, luttant toujours avec son t-shirt. « Je suis toujours à moitié à poil, et t'as des roues ! »

« Qui va à la chasse ! » lui crie Rhodey par-dessus son épaule. « On se voit plus tard ! Merci pour le spectacle ! »

Tony rigole et ferme la porte derrière lui.

« Merci les gars, » dit Sam en mettant sa veste. « Je pense que la prochaine fois on se passera du strip. »

« Et des jeux ciblés, » dit Bucky, fixant Tony.

Tony hausse les épaules. « Vous avez qu'à essayer et faire des jeux qui n'incluent pas d'alcool, je vous battrais quand même. »

Sam roule des yeux, mais il sourit. « On se voit plus tard. »

« Je te raccompagne en bas, » dit Bucky, trop rapidement. Steve le regarde mais Sam opine avec absence, les mains dans les poches, cherchant ses clés.

« Pas de souci, » dit-il, et ils sortent. Buck pense que Tony va craquer au moment où ils vont fermer la porte.

Mais le trajet en ascenseur est calme et Bucky hésite à l'extérieur.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu, » dit-il.

« Moi aussi, » répond Sam. « C'est bon de sortir de la maison de temps en temps. » Il sourit.

Bucky lui rend son sourire. « En fait, je me demandais, » dit-il, « si tu veux bien, on pourrait sortir ? »

« Ensemble ? » demande Sam.

Bucky rit, plutôt nerveusement. « Oui. Ensemble. Je sais que j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'espace, mais j'en ai assez, et j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. »

« Donc… C'est un rendez-vous ? »

« Non, » dit Bucky vivement. « Non, juste entre amis ? Pas d'attentes. »

Sam hoche la tête, un peu découragé. « Pas d'attente. Bien sûr. Je peux faire ça. »

Bucky sourit. Pourquoi ne peut-il pas arrêter ? « Super, » dit-il. « La semaine prochaine. Je t'envoie un message."

Sam lui rend son sourire. « La semaine prochaine. »

* * *

Bucky ne panique pas. Pas du tout. Natasha, de son côté de la boutique, le regarde de temps en temps et rit silencieusement, ce qui ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

« Tu ne m'aides pas, » l'interpelle-t-il alors qu'elle guide un client vers son propre bureau et siège.

« J'essaye pas ! »

Il soupire et marche vers elle alors qu'elle prépare un pochoir. « Natasha », dit-il, en essayant de ne pas faire la moue.

« Est-ce que tu as déjeuné ? » lui demande-t-elle, sans le regarder. « Tu devrais aller chez Steve et prendre un chausson au pomme ou autre chose, avec un café. »

Il grimace. « Je ne pense pas que la caféine soit une bonne idée, » dit-il.

« Alors va _me_ prendre un café, » dit-elle. « Tu veux quelque chose, Kate ? »

La cliente, Kate, secoue la tête. « Je déteste le café, » dit-elle.

« Je te prendrais un chocolat chaud, » dit Bucky.

Kate rit. « Okay. »

« Salut Nat, » dit-il.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, » dit-elle.

« Désolé, » dit-il, « _Tasha_. »

« C'est mieux. » Dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Il s'approche de Tony au bureau d'accueil. « Je vais prendre à manger et quelques trucs chez Steve, tu veux quelque chose ? »

« Oh mon dieu oui, » dit Tony. « Prend moi quelques muffins de Maria, d'accord ? Et du café, genre, un grand, Steve sait comment je l'aime. »

Il ouvre la caisse et tend à Bucky un peu d'argent.

« Oh, non, j'ai – » commence-t-il avec embarras.

« Ne rends pas ça bizarre, » dit Tony, bougeant les billets sous son nez. « Dépense du salon, et Steve nous fait un prix de toute façon. »

Bucky prend l'argent précautionneusement et le met dans sa poche. « Je reviens. »

« T'as intérêt ! » lui crie Tony tendit qu'il sort sous le soleil.

* * *

La course lui fait du bien, ainsi quand il traverse la rue pour aller chercher Sam, il est plus excité que terrifié. Quand il voit Sam, tout s'accélère, et il a momentanément envie de s'enfuir.

Puis Sam lui sourit, et Bucky réalise que ce sont les papillons.

Il lui rend son sourire. « T'es prêt ? »

Sam tâte ses poches et hoche la tête. « Wanda va faire la fermeture ce soir. »

Elle lui sourit d'un air entendu et agite la main. « Amusez-vous bien, » dit-elle doucement.

Il se sent rougir mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Sam lui prend le bras. « Rien de tout ça, » l'avertit-il, « allons-y. »

« Le trajet en train risque d'être long, » dit-il à Sam alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la gare, « mais j'espère que ça vaudra le coup. »

« C'est pas grave, » dit Sam, toujours en souriant. Il n'a pas lâché le bras de Bucky alors celui-ci s'éloigne doucement. Sam n'objecte pas, continue juste à sourire. « Tu vas me dire où on va ou c'est censé être une surprise ? »

« Oh, bien sûr, » dit Bucky en secouant la tête, « Il y a une dégustation de vin au Met Cloister, et je me suis, disons, souvenu que notre premier rendez-vous était floral ? Dans un jardin ? Je me suis dit que ça t'intéresserait, et il y a des recherches qui disent que les odeurs et les saveurs peuvent aider pour les souvenirs, et je ne pense pas être déjà allé à - »

« Hey, hey, » dit Sam, l'arrêtant avec une main sur son épaule. « Arrête, respire, ça va aller. »

Bucky s'arrête et inspire. « Je suis juste nerveux, ça commence à ressembler à un rendez-vous. »

« Ça ne l'est pas, » lui assure Sam. « On peut faire autre chose si tu veux, se balader et je te raccompagne si c'est ce que tu veux. Pas d'attente, pas vrai ? »

Bucky hoche la tête. « Pas d'attente, » répète-t-il, et il regarde Sam, « j'ai vraiment envie de le faire. Avec toi. Je veux que tu sois là. »

Sam sourit. « Ça me va, » dit-il. « Allons prendre de quoi manger sur le chemin, parce que je suis affamé. »

Bucky est surpris par son propre rire. « A vrai dire, moi aussi. »

« Bien, » dit Sam. « Laisse-moi t'emmener dans un dinner, il y a un truc juste au-dessus, _Juniper Bar_ , ils vont de super burgers. »

Quinze minutes plus tard, Bucky est émerveillé par des burgers qui sont effectivement, vraiment délicieux.

« Est-ce qu'on est déjà venu ? »

Sam secoue la tête, la bouche pleine. Quand il avale, il regarde Bucky, « J'avais l'habitude de venir ici quand je vivais à Harlem, mais maintenant c'est _juste_ assez éloigné pour que je ne puisse pas y aller. »

« C'est bon, » répond-il. « Je pense que j'aimerai revenir. »

Sam lui sourit et retourne à son burger.

Le trajet en train est long, et malgré leur silence, Bucky n'est pas mal à l'aise. Il regarde les maisons défiler, les arbres qui fleurissent, et les gens qui montent et qui descendent. Sam n'as pas l'air gêné par leur silence non plus, satisfait d'être assis. Les gens regardent aussi.

« C'est par là, » dit Bucky en faisant signe à Sam quand ils descendent du train. Ils marchent peu jusqu'à l'entrée, et quand ils arrivent, il leur a facile de repérer où aura lieu la dégustation, avec les panneaux et les visiteurs qui se dirigent vers une seule direction.

Ils se dirigent vers un des bancs et un homme s'approche d'eux, tenant une bouteille de vin.

Il leur en verse un peu à chacun, alors Bucky le fait tourner dans son verre et le sent, puis il le bois, et l'homme leur explique quel goût il est supposé avoir. Il regarde Sam, et il a juste l'air tout aussi ignorant.

« Est-ce que vous sentez la touche de bois de santal et de framboise ? » demande l'homme.

Sam secoue la tête et Bucky essaye de ne pas rire. Sam capte son regard et lui sourit en retour. « Bougeons un peu, » dit-il.

Ils bougent et la même chose arrive. Le suivant est fait d'ananas apparemment, mais encore une fois, Bucky n'est pas très impressionné.

« Je vais être honnête, » dit Sam. « Je m'y connais pas beaucoup en vin. »

« Moi non plus, » dit Bucky, rassuré. « J'espérais, je ne sais pas, pas ça. Tu veux partir ? Te balader ? Les photos du terrain sur internet étaient incroyables. »

Sam sourit. « Oui, » dit-il. « J'ai entendu de bonnes choses sur le jardin. »

Bucky rit. « On devrait y aller en premier. »

Ils sortent et se rendent directement aux jardins. Les piliers rosent sont baignés dans la lumière du soleil, le jardin flamboyant et brillant.

Bucky regarde autour de lui, les chemins croisés, les couloirs couverts et les œuvres d'arts plus loin dans les salles. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, et Sam réussit à faire le tour deux fois, marchant prudemment sur le sol irrégulier, avant qu'il ne remarque que Bucky s'attarde vers une des portes.

Il le rejoint et ils entrent. Ils marchent pour voir une gigantesque cheminée et plusieurs tapisseries de licornes. Sam observe Bucky, sourcils froncés, tournant en rond pour toutes les voir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, » dit Bucky.

Sam rit. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. « Des licornes, pas vrai ? Je fais pas une mauvaise interpréation ? »

« Non, » dit Bucky avec caution, « à moins qu'on ait tous les deux tort. »

Sam s'approche de la première plaque et sonde la pièce du regard à nouveau. « Elles font parties d'une série, » dit-il, « la Chasse à la Licorne. »

Bucky lève les sourcils, appréciateur. « Ça c'est du dévouement. »

Sam sourit à ça. « Oui. »

Ils passent dans une autre salle avec des tapisseries, une autre série apparemment, puis dans une pièce spacieuse avec des fenêtres aux verres colorés avec vue sur la rivière. Les yeux de Bucky s'agrandissent et il s'approche de la fenêtre, pressant presque son nez contre la vitre. « Je me demande si on peut sortir de ce côté. »

Sam hausse les épaules. « Allons-voir, » dit-il, ouvrant la marche jusqu'aux couloirs entourant le jardin.

Ils traversent une pièce ouverte avec des murs de brique et des piliers seulement pour se retrouver face à une porte qui mène à une autre pièce, sur le côté nord de l'immeuble. Ils se baladent pendant quelques minutes, observant des tableaux d'animaux, notamment un lion et un dragon, avant de se retrouver dans une seconde pièce, où se trouve une gigantesque croix accrochée au mur.

Sam grimace, et il entend Bucky rire.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il.

« Pas très religieux à ce que je vois, » répond Bucky.

Sam sourit malgré lui. « Non, pas vraiment. Plus maintenant. »

« J'aimerais entendre cette histoire un jour, » dit Bucky, « mais pas aujourd'hui. »

Sam opine, son sourire se faisant doux. « J'aimerais bien, » puis ses yeux captent la lumière du soleil. « Par-là », dit-il, et attrape le bras de Bucky pour l'emmener vers la porte ouverte.

Il pousse une exclamation de surprise en arrivant. C'est un autre cloître, plus petit que le central, avec des plantes en pot, et le soleil brille à travers le plafond.

« Ils en ont un autre, » souffle-t-il.

Bucky rit. « Oui, je ne l'ai pas mentionné ? »

« Non ! Définitivement, » dit Sam.

Ils passent un peu de temps ici. Bucky s'assoit sur un banc de bois et regarde Sam qui en prend plein les yeux. Celui-ci peut entendre Bucky se déplacer de temps en temps, mais il ne peut pas se résoudre à partir maintenant. « La prochaine fois j'apporte un appareil, » dit-il, « pour des modèles. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Bucky en souriant, « mais j'espérais que la prochaine fois, on pourrait aller autre part. »

Sam sourit à son tour et ne se laisse pas espérer. « Allons-y », dit-il, « je pense que la sortie est par là. »

Il guide Bucky jusqu'à la première salle, avec un tableau de dragon, et ils descendent les escaliers jusqu'à un autre hall qui ressemble à une chapelle.

Il essaye de ne pas laisser apparaître son déplaisir face aux cercueils et statues, et se tourne plutôt vers les fenêtres aux verres richement colorés. A sa surprise, Bucky attrape son bras et l'emmène derrière une autre porte.

« Je crois que la terrasse est par là », dit-il, alors Sam le suit.

Ils se retrouvent face au soleil bas sur l'horizon, rond et orange tandis qu'ils quittent la cage d'escaliers. Ils sortent dans l'air chaud.

« Wow, » souffle Bucky, marchant sur le rebord, regardant en bas, vers la rivière, et en haut, vers le soleil. « Est-ce qu'on a déjà fait ça ? »

Sam secoue la tête, le souffle aussi coupé que celui de Bucky.

« Tu l'as déjà fait ? » insiste Bucky.

Sam secoue encore la tête et se penche sur la balustrade, incapable de parler. Bucky fait la même chose, se repose sur ses coudes et ils regardent le soleil se coucher en silence. Sam a vraiment apprécié le musée mais ça, se tenir à côté de Bucky, juste être avec lui, c'est différent.

Il avait envie de le dire, mais Bucky parle le premier.

« Ça ne va pas, Sam, » dit-il gentiment, presque dans un soupir. « J'ai peur d'avoir tout gâché. »

« Rien n'es gâché, » répond Sam, « tu n'as rien gâché du tout. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû autant insister, au début. »

« Non, j'ai juste – je réaliste maintenant que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, » dit-il chaque mot pesé précautionneusement. « Et j'avais peur, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais. »

« Tu étais blessé, » dit Sam, « tu as le droit d'être perdu - »

« Sam, » l'interrompt Bucky, « laisse-moi finir. »

Sam se mort la lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête.

Bucky regarde ailleurs à nouveau, vers le soleil couchant.

« Quand j'ai parlé à ma sœur, elle a dit que j'aurais dû me demander pourquoi c'était si intense quand j'étais avec toi, et pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, et que ce n'était pas l'appartement, ou mes souvenirs, parce que quand je t'ai vu dans la boutique, quand tu es venu – Sam, je pense que je t'aime toujours, » dit-il précipitamment. « J'espérais que, si tu acceptais, j'aimerais sortir avec toi, pour de vrai, en rendez-vous, on pourrait y aller doucement. Je veux dire, je retrouverais peut-être pas tous mes souvenirs, jamais, mais j'aimerais en faire de nouveau avec toi, si tu acceptes. Si tu m'acceptes. »

Ils restent silencieux pendant un moment, et Bucky regarde enfin Sam avec appréhension. « Tu as fini ? Je peux parler maintenant ? » demande Sam, incapable de cacher son sourire.

« Oui, » dit Bucky fortement, en riant.

« Bien sûr, espèce d'idiot, » dit-il, « tu ne m'as pas écouté ? Je _t'aime_ , et si tu ne te souviens pas de notre première année, où est le problème ? Je veux être avec toi aussi longtemps que tu veux de moi. Je veux juste être avec toi. »

Bucky sourit et regarde ailleurs, mais pas avant que Sam ne remarque les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Le soleil est presque parti quand un agent en uniforme vient pour leur dire que le musée ferme dans 10 minutes.

« Viens, » dit Bucky en poussant Sam avec sa hanche, « je te raccompagne. »

* * *

Le retour en train est moins silencieux. Ils font des projets pour plus de sortie, Bucky se rapproche de Sam et est heureux. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas réalisé avant, qu'il a passé tout ce temps à essayer de ravaler ses sentiments quand ça pourrait être beaucoup mieux.

« Ça aurait été plus pratique pour toi de descendre à la station d'avant, » dit Sam, tandis qu'ils entrent dans leur immeuble.

« Je sais, » dit Bucky, « mais je m'amuse bien. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce que ça finisse. »

« Et maintenant ? » Sam demande.

Bucky hésite devant la porte de Sam. Sam s'arrête aussi. Techniquement, ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Bucky a insisté à ce sujet.

Mais maintenant tout est different.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demande Sam.

Bucky hoche la tête et lève la tête. « J'aimerais vraiment t'embrasser, » dit-il, « je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas – je sais que j'ai dit – et je pense toujours - »

« Bucky, » dit Sam doucement, l'interrompant. « J'aimerais vraiment que tu m'embrasse aussi. »

« Mais on a décidé, » dit Bucky.

« Tu as décidé, » dit Sam, « et j'étais d'accord, mais tu peux changer d'avis, et je serais toujours d'accord. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, » dit Bucky, sentant son visage se décomposer.

« C'est ce que je veux, » dit Sam, « je suis un adulte et je t'aime, alors quoi que tu décides, je serais d'accord, parce que je veux que tu sois heureux. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que sais, » dit-il, l'aisance de la soirée lui échappant. « J'aurais dû me taire. »

Il commence à s'éloigner mais Sam l'arrête d'une main sur son coude. « Bucky », dit-il, souriant doucement. Tout est doux chez Sam. « Si tu veux m'embrasser, embrasse-moi, et là tu pourras décider si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise idée. »

Les lèvres de Bucky s'étirent contre sa volonté. Il s'approche et embrasse Sam tendrement.

Ça ne change pas sa vie, ses souvenirs ne reviennent pas en courant, comme il l'espérait à moitié. Mais son cœur bat contre sa poitrine. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et ne croise pas le regard de Sam.

« Donc ? » demande Sam. « Bonne idée, mauvaise idée ? »

Bucky déglutit. « Pas… mauvaise, » dit-il. « Je pense que j'aimerais le faire encore. »

Sam sourit et s'approche, donnant un peu de plus de force au baiser, sa langue ouvre la bouche de Bucky, et celui-ci le laisse faire. Il en veut plus, il presse le corps de Sam contre le sien, et il doit s'appuyer sur le mur, plaçant sa jambe entre les cuisses de Sam.

Sam bouge ses hanches et Bucky sursaute au mouvement. « Oh », soupire-t-il, et il y a un changement. Sam recule, aussi soudainement que s'il s'était brûlé.

« Désolé, » dit-il, « désolé, espace, on devrait y aller doucement – »

Il faut une seconde à Bucky pour enregistrer ce qu'il se passe mais il secoue la tête, agrippant à nouveau le t-shirt de Sam. « Non, » dit-il, « non, c'était bien, on devrait continuer. »

Sam a l'air incertain, alors Bucky le rapproche encore.

« Si tu veux arrêter – », dit Sam, posant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de Bucky.

« Je ne voudrais pas, » dit Bucky, se penchant vers la nuque de Sam.

« Si tu changes d'avis- »

« Je te le ferais savoir, » murmure Bucky, avant : « J'aimerais rentrer. »

Les yeux de Sam s'écarquillent légèrement et il ouvre maladroitement la porte.

Bucky suit Sam à l'intérieur et ferme la porte derrière eux.

« Ici ? » demande Sam.

« Lit, » dit Bucky, alors Sam prend la main de Bucky et le guide jusque là.

« Tu as déplacé le lit, » dit Bucky, s'asseyant dessus.

« Oui », dit Sam, « est-ce que c'est - »

« Non, » dit Bucky, s'allongeant et tirant Sam au-dessus de lui. Il place ses bras autour de la nuque de Sam et recommence à l'embrasser. Bucky sent qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser ainsi pendant des heures mais il ne tient pas en place, il enroule ses doigts autour des bras de Sam, puis fait courir ses mains sur ses épaules, puis au niveau de son dos, et descend jusqu'à sa taille, s'accroche à ses hanches et le rapproche encore.

Il glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de Sam, voulant sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Sam gémit contre sa bouche alors Bucky fait remonter ses mains, poussant le t-shirt loin du chemin pour qu'il puisse triturer ses tétons. Sam halète et recule, appuyant ses genoux sur le matelas pour enlever son vêtement. Bucky ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder. Sam est magnifique.

Sam remarque le regard de Bucky errant sur lui, et lui sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? »

« Viens, » dit Bucky, voulant à nouveau le toucher. « Tu es beau, » murmure-t-il. « Superbe. »

« T'es pas mal non plus, » dit Sam, embrassant sa nuque, mordant le point sensible juste sous son oreille.

« Sam, » gémit-il, pressant sa tête contre le matelas.

Il réalise qu'il porte trop de vêtements, il a besoin que Sam le touche, alors il se débarrasse gauchement de son propre t-shirt, s'emmêlant presque avec les manches. Il a un moment de gêne, avant qu'il ne voie cet éclat dans les yeux de Sam.

Il rit doucement. « Il n'y a rien que tu n'aie jamais vu, » remarque-t-il, avant de froncer les sourcils, « pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je sais, et je suis toujours submergé par ta beauté. »

Bucky ricane. « Submergé, hein ? »

« Tais-toi, » dit Sam, et il se penche encore, mordant l'épaule de Bucky, juste là où commence son tatouage.

« C'est pas vraiment juste, » dit-il, « tu me connais trop bien. J'en veux plus, Sam - » il se débat avec le pantalon de Sam.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande Sam, cachant son visage au creux de son épaule, respirant lourdement.

Et Bucky sait, que s'il le voulait, il pourrait arrêter maintenant et Sam ne le retiendrais pas contre lui. Ça ne lui fait que plus désirer Sam.

« Oui, » dit-il, « je suis tellement sûr, le plus sûr, ne me fais pas te supplier, Sam. »

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas se le permettre, » dit Sam, et Bucky sourit, enroule une jambe autour de celle de Sam pour les faire se retourner. Il défait le pantalon de Sam et le descend.

Il regarde le visage de Sam à travers ses cils et le prend dans sa bouche.

Sam soupire doucement, alors Bucky continue. Il est surpris par à quel point c'est facile, il arrête juste de penser et laisse son instinct faire. Une main sur la hanche de Sam, une autre autour de son sexe, la langue à plat, la mâchoire détendue. Sam, de son côté, passe ses mains dans les longs cheveux de Bucky, sans tirer ou pousser, juste s'accrocher, gémissant le nom de Bucky, et criant doucement. Mais Bucky n'a pas envie que ça finisse. Il glisse deux doigts dans sa bouche à côté de la verge Sam, et les ressorts pour décrire de petits cercles autour de l'entrée de Sam.

Il fait glisser un de ses doigts à l'intérieur et Sam se redresse presque involontaire. « Bucky, qu'est-ce - »

« Je veux - » commence-t-il, et se relève. « Est-ce que tu as… »

« Du lubrifiant ? » essaye Sam. « Préservatifs ? »

« Les deux ? » dit Bucky.

Sam se dirige vers la table de chevet et fouille dans le tiroir du dessus. « Tu es un peu trop habillé, tu ne penses pas ? »

Bucky sourit et retire son pantalon, serrant son propre membre pour soulager la pression. Mais il a des plans. Il grimpe sur le lit et remonte les genoux de Sam.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-il et Sam hoche la tête, les yeux sombres et observateurs. Bucky recouvre ses doigts de lubrifiant et se remet au travail, caressant Sam avant de faire glisser un doigt à l'intérieur.

Sam inspire et se détend immédiatement. Bucky peut voir qu'il essaye de contrôler sa respiration même quand Bucky fait passer deux doigts puis trois, mais la manière dont il agrippe les draps parle pour lui.

« Bucky », halète-t-il, « si tu veux le faire, c'est maintenant. »

Bucky le regarde et hoche la tête. Il le pénètre et remonte dans les bras de Sam, s'alignant avec lui et s'enfonçant à l'intérieur, lentement, si lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'accordent.

Il embrasse Sam doucement. « Respire », lui rappelle-t-il.

Sam lui sourit, déglutissant. « Bouge, » dit-il.

Et Bucky s'exécute, sort et pousse lentement, faisant gémir Sam d'extase. C'est si facile de trouver un rythme, mais le rythme s'affole, devient erratique alors que Sam s'appuie sur lui, passant ses jambes autour de Bucky et bougeant avec lui.

« Sam », gémit Bucky, un avertissement.

« Touche-moi, » répond Sam, le souffle court.

Alors Bucky fait passer sa main entre eux, et caresse Sam, une fois, deux fois, et Sam jouit. Il continue de le caresser, n'arrêtant pas ses propres poussés alors que tout devient plus étroit et qu'il voit des étoiles, la vision trouble.

Et quand c'est fini et qu'il peut à nouveau respirer, il roule sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos.

« Wow, » soupire-t-il.

« Oui, » approuve Sam. « J'avais jamais fais ça avant. »

« Quoi ? » demande Bucky, se tournant vers lui, se redressant sur un coude pour regarder le visage de sam. « On n'a jamais- »

« Si, on l'a fait, » dit Sam, « mais jamais de cette manière. »

« La prochaine fois, » dit Bucky, descendant du lit.

« La prochaine fois ? » répète Sam, regardant la nudité de Bucky aller dans la salle de bain pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec un gant de toilette chaud.

« Oui, » insiste Bucky. « J'aimerais essayer l'ancienne manière. »

* * *

C'est le mois de Décembre et Bucky est surexcité. Il peut voir le doute sur le visage de Steve mais, vraiment, est-ce qu'il faut s'inquiéter ?

Il met ses patins et rejoins Sam sur la glace.

« T'es sûr que t'es prêt pour ça ? » lui demande Sam, le suivant sur ses jambes tremblantes.

« Je ne me souviens même pas de l'accident, » s'écrie Bucky, faisant demi-tour vers lui et faisant un arrêt gracieux, « et on dirait que je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin de surveillance. »

Les sourcils de Sam s'élèvent. « Tu vas me le payer, » dit-il, gardant mains écartés, « attends juste que je t'atteigne. »

Bucky patine un peu en arrière, regarde Steve et Tony progresser de leur côté avec un léger regard vers eux.

« Prend ton temps, » dit-il à Sam, qui continue d'essayer d'avancer. Il trébuche mais Bucky est assez proche pour le rattraper. « Ça va ? »

Sam opine dans la poitrine de Bucky. « J'aurais peut-être besoin que tu me tiennes littéralement la main. »

Bucky l'aide à se tenir droit et croise leurs bras ensemble. « Allez viens, » dit-il. « Je vais t'offrir un monde. »

« Evite, » dit Sam, glissant aisément avec Bucky à ses côtés.

« Aux mille et une splendeurs- »

« Ne me force pas à te faire tomber avec moi, » dit Sam.

« Tu n'oserais pas. »

« Met moi au défi, » répond-il, « chante encore du Disney pour voir. »

« J'espérais plutôt parler d'autre chose, » dit Bucky, essayant d'avoir l'air naturel.

« Oh ? » demande Sam, fronçant les sourcils, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien », le rassure Bucky, « je te promets, je me demande juste, en fin, si – si je pouvais revenir, si tu veux de moi. »

« Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? »

« Oui, » dit-il, regardant ailleurs, dans le vide. « Je veux dire, je passe la plupart de mon temps là-bas de toute façon, et ça sonne bien, tu vois ? »

« Oui, » dit Sam, « je vois. Je pensais que tu demanderais jamais. »

« Tu attendais ? »

« Bien sûr », dit Sam, s'arrêtant maintenant sur la glace pour regarder Bucky. « Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est quand je suis avec toi que je me sens chez moi. »

Bucky sourit et s'approche pour embrasser Sam, un moment de chaleur dans le froid mordant.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y ait pas de faute, entre la traduction et la relecture, j'ai plus d'yeux. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter, si ce n'est que la dégustation des vins est apparemment un événement qui a vraiment eu lieu.
> 
> Je vous conseille tout de même d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à la version originale, très joliment illustrée, il y a notamment des fleurs à la place des ces horribles lignes horizontales et plusieurs tableaux - mais pour ceux-là, à la rigueur, je peux vous envoyer un lien sur le Tumblr de l'artiste.
> 
> Merci à ceux qui ont lu, merci d'avance à celles qui laisseront des reviews, et Joyeux Noël !


End file.
